The Years Between
by hogwartslivy
Summary: From their wedding day to sending their first born of to Hogwarts, this is Harry and Ginny's story! M for later chapters - I get a little carried away!
1. All Bets On

"Ginny?" Harry reached though the sheets to find his girlfriend but couldn't find her. He let out a sigh knowing where she was. It was two years after the battle of Hogwarts and about 6 months ago Harry had asked Ginny to marry him; ever since she had been up all night planning to make it perfect. Harry rolled over and got out bed. After showering and shaving he went downstairs to find Ginny sitting at the dining table with seating charts, dress designs, cake pictures and food lists in front of her.

"Good Morning how long have you been up for?" Harry said kissing her on the top of her hair.

"That's not fair." She sighed, she was looking Harry up and down noticing that his shirt was still undone; he was only half dressed.

"What's not fair?"

"That! What you're doing to me right now, not getting dressed properly" she sighed and looked back down to the seating plan she was examining before he came downstairs.

"You made the rule love, if I had my way it wouldn't be there at all" he winked at her as he carried his tea upstairs to finish getting ready for work. About three months into their engagement Ginny had told Harry that she didn't want to have sex with him again until they were married. At first Harry was insulted but then he agreed knowing she couldn't do it at all, so every morning he would do something little to make her regret the decision hoping she would give in; it was just one of their little games they played to make each other laugh. Harry had Auror training every Tuesday and Wednesdays so he worked with George in the shop on Thursdays and Fridays with Ron. Hermione was writing articles for the Daily Prophet and Ginny was in her off season. Straight out of school Ginny had been offered to play for the Holy Head Harpies, she had always wanted to play for them so when she got the chance everyone insisted she take it. The players had given her time off to plan with Harry as she was on the road with them a lot of the year and was away from him for a long time. Neither off them liked it very much because it reminded them off the times they spent apart during the war but they both lived with it. Harry and Ginny were very famous now that she was playing professional Quidditch, everywhere they went a wizard would recognise them and congratulate them on either the wedding or their past achievements. Many people speculated that Ginny was pregnant because she and Harry were always touching and being affectionate in public but that was because they were away from each other for a very long time during the war and last year when Ginny returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year and Harry didn't.

"You realise that we will be on our honeymoon on your birthday right?" Ginny shouted to Harry upstairs, she walked up the stairs and sat on the bed while he got dressed properly. She watched him wishing she didn't make the rule but she wouldn't let him win; not at this.

"Yes I did realise that, I realised when we set the date and you said you wanted a good long break from everything here." He was trying to tie his tie but was failing at it.

"Here." Ginny stood up, went over to him and tied it for him, "Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"No it's a surprise, only three people know; myself, Ron and your dad. What have you got planned today Miss Weasley?" He laughed at the use of the word 'Miss' only because in about 3 weeks she wouldn't be that anymore. Harry leant in and kissed Ginny full on the mouth. They didn't stop for about 5 minutes, just standing there in the middle of their bedroom. When they did Ginny was breathless and still had her eyes closed; the pact they had made seamed so stupid right now but she knew he wouldn't let it go if they did anything. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. More than you know or could ever imagine."

"I love you too but I'm sticking to my word and not letting you win." She smiled at him as he let out a sigh.

"It's still true though." Harry knelt down to tie his shoes up, he was going to be late for George if he didn't hurry up.

"I know it is but you're not winning this." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the check before she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Anyway you never answered my question, what are you up to today now you don't have training or a match?" Harry said through the bathroom door, he had raised his voice when he heard the shower running.

"Hermione, Mum and Luna are coming over to plan the wedding." Ginny replied.

"What is there left to plan Ginny? You have been up late and waking up early for about 3 months to finish planning it, what could you possibly have left to plan?" he started to walk expecting not to get an answer because she knew he was right but he heard Ginny turn off the water and reply,

"My dress" Ginny opened the door to the bathroom and came out in a towel

"Now that is not fair" Harry looked at Ginny, walked over to her and put both his arms around her waist, "I have to go or I will be late, I love you so much." Harry kissed her check and squeezed her tightly before she turned and kissed him properly. He left Ginny in the bedroom looking for clothes and she kept doing this until he heard the gate shut and a faint 'pop' to indicate that he was gone. She decided that jeans a t-shirt were the right clothes for today, the dress designer was coming over and so she would be in and out of dresses all day until they found the right one. She knew picking a dress was going to be hard because it had taken Hermione around 3 weeks before she had found the right one.

"GEORGE?!" Harry entered the three story high shop on the edge of Diagon Alley.

"Hey Mate, how are you and my little sister?" George was walking down the stairs with Ron behind him. Ron was holding a box of new skiving snack boxes.

"Please don't say it like that, it sounds like you're not approving and nobody wants that." Harry smirked as he answered George. They had become very close, because once he and Ginny moved out of the Weasley home and into the one they were in now George had come around to help with Ginny who went through a bit of depression after the war and all the deaths. Ginny was closer to George then anyone and for about 3 weeks she wouldn't talk to anyone but him, not even Harry. George had put aside his grief over Fred and helped Harry get her better before school started again. They never talked of the dark times she went through but the friendship that had been formed over those weeks was never forgotten. Ron and George where going to be Harry's best men in the wedding, he considered having Neville but thought it would be a tad awkward having to walk down the aisle with Luna on his arm so Harry re-thought and came up with George.

"So the honeymoon…" George lightly punched Harry in the shoulder and oddly Ron shot him a look of annoyance.

"Oh my god, do not start please. It is awkward enough that I have to sit at the family dinners at your parents place with them shooting jokes at us but not the honeymoon please!" Harry had gone red; he really didn't want to have the 'big brother' threat from any of them. He had given it to Ron about Hermione but they had just laughed about it but with George it was serious.

"No idiot I'm not going to have the 'big brother talk' Charlie already called dibs anyway, so expect that on the day of your wedding. I was going to say isn't it a bit far taking her to Australia, I mean why not Paris or somewhere closer to home?" George started to arrange the front counter because they were opening in about ten minutes. Harry shot a look at Ron who had his head down.

"Sorry mate but he got it out of me" Ron said in a quiet voice before going upstairs to check on the shop assistant they had hired.

"Wow, okay so that didn't keep a secret for long and I thought she would enjoy it. We enjoyed it when we went in the summer after the war to get Hermione's parents and plus after everything that has happened and us being away from each so much I just want to have her to myself; I thought the best way was to get her away from everything and everyone we know and take her there. Relax man; I will take care of her." Harry knew George was worried about her being far away from him because if she went back to the way she was then he wasn't there but if anything happened then Harry would call him and he would get there.

"Yeah, yeah you're right; nothing's going to happen she's been fine for a year she will be fine for a couple of weeks." George said giving a reassuring smile to Harry.

"Don't you dare tell her, I want it to be a surprise" Harry gave George a stern look who just shrugged and laughed. They got back to work sorting through things and when ten o'clock hit and the doors opened everything that they had talked about was forgotten because the shop filled with customers in the first half-an-hour.


	2. Enter: Alex Lowe

"I don't know about this Hermione. It's been three weeks of looking and we still haven't found the right one what makes you think that a muggle shop will have it for me?" Ginny glanced at the door then at her mother and then at Hermione. It had been three weeks since she had her first fitting with a dressmaker. Everything that she had come up with Ginny didn't feel was her, or she didn't like the look of herself in it.

"Trust me Ginny, this designer is amazing! Alex Lowe might look like a muggle designer on the outside because she has a boutique in the middle of muggle London but she's not. She finished Hogwarts the year before I started there and when she heard that Harry Potter was marrying Ginny Weasley she contacted me and asked if she can have a showing with you for some designs. Ginny, You have to find a dress, the wedding is in one and a half weeks." Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up the steps, Mrs Weasley closely behind them. "It's Ginny Weasley for her showing with Miss Lowe." Hermione spoke into the intercom.

"You may enter and make you way to showing room three, Miss Lowe is waiting for you there. Have a nice day!" the voice of the intercom sounded very bored, but not taking any notice Hermione opened the newly unlocked door to the shop letting Mrs Weasley and a very hesitant Ginny through. Making their way down the hall and into showing room three, they met a beautiful women standing there. Alex Lowe had long, straight, platinum blonde hair, which fell to her hips. She was skinny but not that tall. She was just higher than the three women that entered the room because she was wearing six-inch blue and sliver heels. Her light blue dress stopped just above the knees.

"Hermione! How lovely to see you my dear!" Alex engulfed Hermione in a hug then whispered in her ear, "Thankyou so much for setting this up. I am so honoured!" the twenty-seven year old was shaking like a child who had just found that Christmas was coming early this year.

"That's alright! Alex this is Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter, and her mother Mrs Molly Weasley." Hermione had said as Alex stepped forward to shake hands with Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"I already know Mrs Weasley. It's nice to see you again Molly, how's Charlie?" Alex was smiling sweetly at Mrs Weasley while she said it.

"That's where you're from! Sorry but I didn't remember 'till you just said that, he's okay. Still in Romania studying dragons I'm afraid dear." Mrs Weasley smiled at Alex before turning to Hermione and Ginny who both had bemused looks on their faces, "Alex and Charlie dated in his last year at school I think was it?" Alex laughed and nodded.

"Yes we did, then he told me he was going to Romania to study Dragons and he left. Though we remained on good enough terms. Wait here and I will be back with your dresses Ginny. You can step into the changing rooms if you want, there's a dressing gown in there for you to put on." Alex left the room; her heels could be heard retreating down the corridor. Meanwhile Ginny went into the large dressing room and stripped down to her underwear, putting the dressing gown over the top. She walked back out to a laughing Hermione and her mother who both had a glass of Champagne in their hands. Ginny saw that her glass had been left on the little round table for her so she picked it up and took a sip. At that moment, Alex walked back in with a large rack of dresses.

"Now Ginny, I have six dresses to show you today and I would be so honoured if you choose one, but of course there is no pressure you are for only a showing. We still have about…" Alex looked at Hermione for help on the time.

"One and a half weeks." Hermione said with a small smile. Alex took a deep breath in.

"Okay, that's fine let's just hope I got something right and you like one of these designs. If not we can go back the drawing board." Alex smiled as she pulled a gown labelled 'ONE' from the rack and walked into the dressing room motioning for Ginny to follow her so she could fit it. Alex pulled the curtain open and unzipped the dress. The first dress was a tight white one with a long train; Ginny tried it on, having a bit of trouble fitting in it although Alex promised that it could be fixed with a slight adjustment. Hermione turned around to hide her laughter from Alex, as Ginny walked out to them with a sour look on her face but Mrs Weasley simply said,

"I just don't think it's very you. The train is a bit long and both you and Harry agreed on a simple wedding." Ginny smiled at her mother while Alex grabbed the dress labelled 'TWO' and followed Ginny into the changing room once again. Dress number two wasn't nearly as bad; it was strapless dress but was still quiet tight so Ginny decided not to show Hermione and her mother but to ask Alex to get dress number three instead. Alex returned to find Ginny neatly hanging dress number two back on its hanger. Dress number three was much more to Ginny's liking; it had a tighter top but flowed out like bubble was holding the perfect shape of the fabric, this dress also had a very long train. When Ginny walked out of the changing room behind Alex Hermione and Mrs Weasley, who were in deep conversation about Ron, turned and their jaws dropped.

"Ginny you look…wow just wow!" Hermione smiled. Ginny looked to Mrs Weasley for an opinion and realised Mrs Weasley was tearing up. Ginny went over and gave her overemotional mother a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Ginny" Mrs Weasley said quietly while sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. Evidently it took until now for Mrs Weasley to realise that she was going to lose her little girl and that she would now be in the care of someone other then herself or Arthur.

"It's okay mum. You're allowed to be sad but I'm only trying on a dress, save your tears for the actual wedding day okay?" Ginny gently let go of her mother and turned to Alex, who had taken Mrs Weasley as a good sign. "Can I try number four on, it's the same design I see but with a shorter train?"

"Of course, if you would go into the changing room I will bring it in." Ginny walked into the changing room as per Alex's instructions and started to get of dress number three. Alex came in with number four just in time to help Ginny hang the dress up. Hermione and Mrs Weasley, once she had gotten over her tears, returned to their conversation about Ron.

"I understand you completely that he has hardly been there Molly! How am I supposed to enforce him to make it to the family Sunday night when it's the only time he can study for training? It's not like he isn't doing anything, he's really busy and he needs sleep!" Hermione said looking straight into her eyes. Sunday night dinners were created after the war so the entire family could get together and be there, even Percy took time off his busy schedule to come to them but Ron had not and Molly noticed.

"Hermione the entire family needs to be there or it defeats the purpose for having them. Please just try and get him their tomorrow night because it will be the last one for a while because of the wedding and their Honeymoon." Mrs Weasley pointed to the changing room. The only time that someone hadn't attended besides Ron was when Ginny was going through her depression. Ginny and Harry had been excused from the dinner's because some days Ginny didn't want to even get out of bed and some days she would cry all day or be angry at everything. George would usually swap with Harry so they both could go but most nights Ginny spent in Harry's arms crying her-self to sleep. Harry didn't get much sleep through that time of their relationship so he would fall asleep halfway through and be sent home anyway, the whole family understood and supported him through that time and he was grateful to them for it.

"I promise you Molly, I will make him be there tomorrow." Hermione replied as she turned around to face the changing room because she heard Alex say a muffled 'ready?' Ginny stepped out of the changing room in a dress that took the breath away from both Mrs Weasley and Hermione. The dress was so fine in detail and fit Ginny perfectly. It was again strapless with a tight but simple corset that stopped just above her waist to let the skirt of the dress fall freely over what could only be assumed was a net holding it in the perfect bubble shape. Ginny's hair came down over her shoulders as she put her head down to check that nothing had gone wrong as neither of her shopping partners had said a word yet.

"Is there something wrong?" Both Speechless they just nodded and smiled at her. Ginny smiled as well, "I think we have found it, this is the dress I want to marry Harry in!" Alex screamed in delight and hugged Ginny being careful not do anything to the dress. There was no need to look at the last two dresses because Ginny knew this is what she wanted and knew it in her heart.

"Oh thank you Ginny for just giving me a chance but, oh wow, you are actually going to wear one of MY designs! I am so honoured" Alex rambled on again and again about how thankful she was while she was helping Ginny out of the dress and up until she had to call the assistant to get the one she had chosen and to put it in the wizard carry box. The assistant, who Hermione could only assume was the same bored voice that answered over the intercom, came in to collect the dress. While Ginny got back into her normal clothes Hermione was packing up her things and Mrs Weasley talking to Ginny about the things left to arrange before the big day. Hermione noticed that the assistant had stopped on her way out to box the dress.

"Is there something you need?" Hermione said curiously. The assistant just started at Hermione and when Ginny walked from the change room the gasped and her mouth opened wide.

"You're…But you're…you play for the Harpies and you're getting married to Harry Potter! And you!" she pointed to Hermione, who had taken a step back, "You're Hermione Granger, brightest witch of you age! Omgsh I can't believe I finally get meet you. I didn't recognise you names at first but now I do! WOW!" Alex heard the assistant shout and she came running down the hall the shuffle her away and get the dress packed up. When it was all done and paid for Ginny said to Alex,

"You are welcome to come to the wedding Alex. I'm sure Harry will want to meet you and Charlie probably would want to see you too. Thank you for everything." And with that Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley left the shop and walked down the busy London road.


	3. The I Do's

Harry awoke to once again find his bed empty. He laid there for five minutes wondering where Ginny had got to this time before he realised that today was his wedding day. He rolled out of bed intending to shower and shave before having breakfast when he saw a rose and a letter sitting on Ginny's bedside table addressed to him. He picked it up and read,

_I woke up and left early this morning because you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding, it was Hermione's idea. I think it's a muggle tradition, but don't think of me not being there because I still love you and cannot wait to be your wife, Ginny xx_

Harry smiled down at his future wife's handwriting. He then placed the letter back on the nightstand and headed to the bathroom. In a few hours, he and Ginny would be standing up in front of all their friends and family to say their vows and declare their love for each other. He let his mind wonder over their relationship, good times and bad, while the steaming hot water pelted his skin. Once out he put a clean pair of slacks on, but no t-shirt as he was used to teasing Ginny, in the morning time and went down stairs to make himself some breakfast. He was halfway through his tea and toast before Ron, George and Charlie apparated into the kitchen and made him jump through the roof.

"Hello Harry ma boy!" George said cheerfully as he sat down, pouring himself some water into one of the empty glasses on the table.

"Alright George, Ron, Charlie. How are we this morning?" Harry looked at the all in turn. His glare made them feel like they should tell him the reason of coming around so early when he was just about to get dressed and head to the Burrow anyway.

"We are lovely and cheery since we have been up since four in the morning because you lovely bride decided to come early and start making sure everything is in order for today." George had a sour look on his face, Harry gave a chuckle before realising the reason they were at his house. "She sent you here didn't she?" Harry glared at each one of the boys as he got, waved his wand at the dishes and walked around the table.

"Well…Yeah, just to make sure you weren't going to run off! She said that she had been a right bitc... I mean bridezilla to you this past week. She was worried you wouldn't turn up so she sent Ron to check up on you and Charlie and I decided to come along." George said causally before taking another sip of his water.

"She has nothing to worry about, believe me. I have been waiting for this day for about 3 years." All the boys laughed as Harry went upstairs to get changed and grab his suit for tonight.

"Okay Ron isn't back, the wedding is in an hour and Harry isn't here yet. WHERE IS HE?" This wasn't normal for Ginny. She was usually was the one that was calming people down not having to be calmed but I guess this is what Harry did to her. He makes her blood race and her heart beat so fast you can't even keep track. She got goose bumps every time he touched her and she loved every single bit of it.

"Please try and relax Ginny. Alex is going to be here any minute to fit the dress and you do not want to be flushed when she does. I'm sure Harry is fine; the boys will do everything in their power to get him here though I'm sure they don't need to since Harry is crazy about you and has been waiting for this day as long as you have, longer even." Hermione stared at Ginny as she tried to calm her breathing. Charlie walked through the front door which was off limits to only Harry who was apparating here at the last minute from their home in Godrics Hollow so it didn't really matter.

"Who's Alex?" Charlie said simply as he sat down on the couch. "And sis? Stop worrying about Harry he wants this just as much as you do and he _WILL_ be here!"

"Alex Lowe, she's the women who designed my dress and she's coming to the wedding but is coming early to fit my dress. You dated her apparently" Ginny replied as she sat next to him on the couch. At her last words though he jumped up and bolted for the staircase.

"GINNY WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME MY EX IS COMING TO YOUR WEDDING?! I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK GOOD! LESS SINCE SHE'S COMING EARLY!" Charlie sprinted up the stairs and slammed his old bedroom door.

"It must have slipped my mind in the height of it all." Ginny replied before she joined in with Hermione who was laughing openly. Alex just then came through the door and at the sight of her Ginny and Hermione laughed harder. "Sorry Alex. We aren't laughing at you, it's just…Charlie didn't know you were coming early or at all for that matter and he just rushed up stairs to…" The rest of the explanation was lost as Ginny started to laugh uncontrollably. Alex got the jest and stated giggling to herself before she straightened up and pulled a small box from her bag. She placed the small box on the floor and, as Hermione and Ginny watched her, tapped the small box with her wand muttering a word. The box started to grow and as soon as it had finished it opened to reveal Ginny's wedding dress. Ginny gasped at its beauty which she had forgotten about and moved forward off the couch to touch the silk fabric that in no less than an hour she would be wearing to marry Harry Potter, the love of her life.

Harry was ready. He was standing at the end of the isle with Ron and George beside him underneath the big white arch that he and Ginny had picked out weeks before hand. He was shaking uncontrollably at thought of Ginny coming down that isle in her dress; he wanted it to hurry up so they could be married already, to be fair he had been waiting to have a proper family since before he could remember. Ginny had given him everything by just being there; a proper family and a proper home.

"You ready mate?" Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it, just like Harry had down when Ron was marring Hermione. Harry looked out towards the guests that were sitting in rows in front of him. Everyone who had that he loved was here that could be, Kinsley and the Order, Hogwarts Professors, the entire Weasley family and Hagrid sitting on an overly large chair at the back. Next too Hagrid were eight empty seats, one for James and Lily, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Tonks, Fred, Sirius and Remus. This had been Luna's idea and Ginny thought it would just be a nice gesture, to Harry it meant the world that the people who had gave their lives for him just represented at his wedding. As Harry gazed at the seats at the back of the tent little Teddy Lupin wriggled free of his grandmothers arms and ran to the empty seats. He ran his hands over the names of his mother and father as his hair turned to bubble gum pink. Andromoter picked him up and took him back to the seats whispering something in his ears. Harry watched this all happen and smiled slightly, Remus and Tonks were right, Teddy would grow up in a world free of dangers and would always know that his parents were the greatest people and died to protect him; as Harry's parents did for him.

"Here we go!" George said to the two other boys beside him as the music started to play and the guest swivelled in their seats to watch the bridesmaids come down the isle. First came Luna, who was in a bright yellow dress and was smiling widely at the guests watching her. Mrs Weasley, who was wearing a green floor length dress, came next. When she got to the front she smiled at Harry and took her seat next to Charlie in the front row. Hermione was last before Ginny and was wearing a purple dress that stopped just before he knees. Ron let out of gasp at her and she smiled at him. Harry thought briefly about their exchange before his attention was directed to the beauty that had just entered the tent. Ginny, who was holding the arm of Mr Weasley, had a small smile on her face but when her eyes meet Harry's her smile widened. She had trouble trying to keep her feet in time to the beat as she was walking and the only thing that stopped her running towards Harry was her father's arm. Soon enough she reached the end aisle, gave Mr Weasley a kiss and stepped up to stand in fount of Harry.

"You look… so…beautiful" Harry stammered. He had never seen such a beautiful person in his life, Ginny had her red hair in a bun at the back with a few strands coming over her face.

"We are gathered here today to unite Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in holy matrimony. I am sure that many of you have waited a long time to see this so we will proceed to the vows which Harry and Ginevra have prepared themselves." The minister spoke to the audience. "Harry if you will." If motioned to Harry to go first. Harry took the piece of paper from Ron and turned back to face Ginny.

"Ginny, I promise to always love you. I promise to never hurt you and I promise to always be by your side. I promise never to use the name Ginevra when introducing you and I promise to always support the Harpies. We have waited for this day a long time and I promise never to leave no matter the situation, I promise to fight for you and to try my hardest every single day to make you happy. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and only part of that, though a big part is to love you always and forever." Harry finished by putting the ring on Ginny's finger. She watched him do this and felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Harry James Potter, I promise to make you happy for your entire life. I promise that I will do my best to make our future family happy. I promise that I will always make it home for dinner, to always check with you before changing the pictures because I know how much you love them. I promise that every day that I'm alive I will undeniably love and care for you no matter what. I promise to love you always and forever." Ginny was crying silently as she placed the ring on Harry's fingers, her hands shaking. You could hear Mrs Weasley crying and the odd sniffle from someone in the amongst the guests.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be you lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer?"

"I do." Harry smiled as he said the words he had been waiting for.

"And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer?"

"I do." Ginny had not been able to stop crying but had managed to get the words out.

"Well by the power vested in me by the British Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Before the minister could get another word out Harry had grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around waist and kissing her, Ginny's hands wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss just as much. They could both here the guests cheering and wolf whistling but neither wanted to break apart. Eventually Ginny pulled back and Harry let out a small groan in frustration but smiled at her.

"We did it!" he whispered in her ear before they were engulfed in people hugging them. When people started to let them go they realised that tables and chairs had been moved into the tent around a big dance floor. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and pulled her to the dance floor; he grabbed her waist and spun her around. Nothing special but hat danced for a while.

"You make me so happy Harry" Ginny smiled as a tear slid down her face. "If I never get anything else than I will be fine with just you."

"I love you Mrs Ginny Potter!" He smiled down at her before someone taped her on the shoulder.

"May I cut in? I believe a certain Charlie Weasley needs to have a chat with you!" George took Ginny into his arms and started moving into doing a very complicated dance trying to show off, Ginny laughed and started to move with him. Harry walked around the dance floor looking out for Charlie; he would do anything to avoid the 'big brother' speech he knew he would get sooner or later. Spotting Charlie talking to a small girl with platinum blonde hair Harry walked to the edge of the tent to watch them, a waiter walked over to him.

"Excuse me Mr Potter but I was asked to give you this right now. Congratulations" The waiter gave the small parcel to Harry and walked away to serve more drinks. Harry looked at the parcel before opening the card up.

_Harry, I know that nothing I can do can make up for what I have done to you and your family in the past but I didn't want to do nothing. I hope one day you can forgive me and we can a least be civil to one another, D. Malfoy_

Harry looked up and around the surrounding areas and that's when he spotted someone standing far off in the distance watching this scene and the wedding unfold from a distance. Draco looked right at Harry before disappearing. Harry was joined by Hermione and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Was that…?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it was. Don't tell Ron though, we don't want any more trouble if we don't have too. Come on, let's dance" Harry pulled Hermione towards the dance floor. They danced for a whole song before a much slower song came on and Ron tapped on Harry's shoulder. Harry willing gave Hermione over to Ron and when he turned he found Ginny standing behind him breathing rather heavly from her dancing with George but with her hand out to him. Harry took her hand and pulled her closer to him while grabbing her waist and fastening his arms around her. Ginny looked up into the face of her new husband and knew that she would always be safe no matter what if they were together. Harry didn't let go of Ginny again all night after that.

**Hey Everyone, THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING, and for the people that favourites and followed you all put the biggest smile on my face! Look out for some of my other stories that will be up on this site very soon! xo**


	4. What Media?

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad" Mrs Weasley sniffled holding back her tears as she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Mum, we have to go now! I will see you in about 3 weeks' time, please let go." Ginny wiggled from her mother's grasp and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Be careful and just relax, no saving the world!" teased Mr Weasley as he shook Harry's hand and hugged his daughter goodbye. Ginny waved back to her parents as Harry gave the tickets to the attendant.

"Thankyou Mr and Mrs Potter have a wonderful time in Au –"

"NO! I mean, please don't say it. She doesn't know where I'm taking her yet, we are on our honeymoon and I have kept this secret for four months." Harry looked down at Ginny as she whipped the tears from her eyes, she didn't ever tear up but I guess this was her first time flying; even Harry was nervous the first time they flew to Australia.

"I'm sorry" said the attendant giving Harry an apologetic look, "Have a good time then and congratulations!" Harry took back the tickets from the attendant with a smile and pick up his bag. Ginny was just as eager to get to the destination that had been kept a secret for so long so she followed him down the path towards the entrance to the aircraft. They meet other attendants at the door and when they found their seats Ginny put her carry-on bag over the top and sat down. Harry took the seat next to her and grabbed her hand. Ginny yawned and closed her eyes. Harry could tell that she wasn't sleeping but was very tired. To avoid unwanted media attention they hadn't yet been to sleep since the wedding, when the guests started to leave the reception at around one in the mourning Ginny had gone up stairs to change out of her dress. After she was ready Harry changed out of his suit. The whole family waited with them as the ministry cars showed up to take them the airport. Only Mr and Mrs Weasley had come along though but they had driven in a different car as two had showed up. The had boarded the plane at 3am just to avoid the media and to have a quiet send off, the only people who knew where they were going was the family, thanks to Ron's big mouth but Harry didn't mind as long as Ginny never found out, because they didn't want any reporters following them and disrupting their peaceful honeymoon.

"Good morning to all the passengers on board today. This is your Captain Eric Marsh speaking and I hope you all enjoy this flight to Sydney Australia." The captain was speaking over the radio but whatever he said next was not heard by Harry because as soon as the word Australia was said Ginny's head snapped up from his shoulder.

"Australia! You are taking me too Australia?!" Harry cursed under his breath. He had forgotten this bit where the captain talks about the weather and the sights before they take off.

"Well, yeah! I thought it would be good to get away from everything, the media, family, life in general…" Ginny giggled at his last point and then gently kissed him. She put her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. They were so happy at this moment that she never wanted it to end. She had a loving husband that loved her no matter what, she had an amazing family and now she was going to Australia for the first time. She had been upset when Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't let her go when they first came but now it didn't matter, her and Harry could be together without any interruptions.

"Ginny?" Harry shook his wife's arm. "Ginny? Are you Hungry because breakfast is coming around?" Ginny stirred in his arms and lifted her head even though her eyes were still closed. Harry leaned in to her and kissed her to wake her up more. "Do you want breakfast or does the appetite come with the Weasley name?" Ginny lightly hit his chest before sitting up. She had been asleep before they took off, a blanket was somehow over her legs and she had also found her way into Harry's arms.

"Shut up" she said half-awake. "and I will have breakfast because the appetite comes with being a Weasley…oh and I guess now being a Potter because our children will get it from me!" Harry laughed at her last comment. They sat there waiting for the food trolley to come around for another half hour before it did. When it finally did Harry ordered pancakes while Ginny ordered a full breakfast which contained eggs, tomato, sausages and toast. While the two ordered their breakfast the flight attendant was looking at them weirdly, even when she left she was still shooting glances.

"Don't worry about it love, it's probably one of those times where you notice someone that looks like someone you know. Relax, it doesn't matter yeah" Ginny grumbled something else in return. "I didn't get that sorry" Harry lifted her chin so his eyes meet hers.

"I said that is not the reason, she's checking you out and if she even try's to do it again I will curse her so badly she will not be able to even remember her name." Harry laughed at his wife.

"You are so cute when you worry you know that! You should also know that you have nothing to worry about because I just married the love of my life and plan on being married to her until we are old, with grey hair and crazy." Harry kissed her, he felt her smile and when they broke apart she giggled.

"I can't to see you with grey hair!" Ginny laughed so hard she didn't notice the flight attendant come over and place a witch weekly magazine in front of her. It took her a moment to realise it was the one where they ran her and Harry's engagement; it had a photo of the too kissing each other. Ginny never looked her best in this photo because it was just after she had won a Quidditch match and Harry proposed to her in front of the entire crowd. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a huge fan! I didn't think it was really you but then I checked the flight list and it really is you!" the women had a huge smile on her face and even though she was whispering you could pick up the excitement in her voice.

"You're a witch?" Ginny whispered and the attendant nodded eagerly at her. She then pulled out a pen from you font apron pocket and gave it too Ginny who signed the front cover. "Can I ask, why are you working on a muggle aircraft?" To Ginny's surprise the witch hesitated.

"Well…um, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone what I'm doing here but since it's you then I don't think it matters. I'm part of the ministry's protection team; basically we are assigned to a famous person when they go somewhere over seas, well me and a lot of other people, but we aren't supposed to let them know that we are following them. I'm not sure who it is because I was put in at the last minute to cover from someone all I know is that it's a ministry official and his wife." She smiled at Ginny and then to Harry. "Well see you later!" the witch left without another word.

"You don't think…" Ginny turned to Harry.

"No, Kinsley wouldn't do that. He offered but I told him no…"

"But Harry, Kinsley is the minister now; he can make decisions without your consent" Harry was mouthing wordlessly at her.

"But he wouldn't…"

"I guess we aren't as alone as we thought we'd be" Ginny sighed while Harry put his arms around her a she snuggled closer to him. "We should just ignore them. That woman just said that they aren't supposed to let them know that they're there so we should just not say anything and they will leave us alone." Harry lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. When they broke Ginny pecked him on the lips and then put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her in tight and kept his hold on her as he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke Ginny as they were landing. He got there bags from the baggage claim area and found their personal driver. The drive from the airport to their hotel went quickly and without a hitch. Ginny stared out the window at the sights around her while Harry, who had already seen them before, just stared at Ginny. He couldn't believe his own luck that he had finally married the woman he loved and was about to start the rest of their lives together, although Ginny noticed Harry's starring she kept her face towards the window so he didn't see her blushing. She still hadn't got over how in love he is with her; they had multiple fights over who loved the other more, all ending with sex normally. The car pulled into a hotel drop-off zone. The hotel that Harry had booked, with the help of Kinsley in the ministry, had been The MAGI Hotel; it had the word MAGI on the glass sliding doors and the interior was white, it looked expensive to the outside. Harry opened Ginny's door on her side of the car and holding out his hand so she could step out. Once the bags had been placed on a trolley, Harry tipped the driver and walked to where Ginny was standing at the counter talking to the receptionist.

"We have a reservation for Potter, 4 weeks in your –" The receptionist cut him off.

" –Dulux Suite. Yes you right here." The woman looked very bored and didn't even bother to look at them. She opened her desk draw and pulled out two swipe keys, one for Ginny and one for Harry. "Have a wonderful stay here at The MAGI Hotel." She waved towards the elevator. Harry looked at his swipe card and saw the words 'Dulux Suite Number Seven, Level Thirty-Six' written in fancy writing.

"She was just delightfully cheery don't you think?" Harry laughed at Ginny's tone and sarcasm as they got into their elevator with the luggage. Harry pressed the number thirty-six button; he waited for the doors to close before he grabbed Ginny by the waist and kissed her passionately. She didn't stop him; she deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. The doors opened, Harry and Ginny broke apart and stepped out. When they got to the door of suite thirty-six Harry swiped his card and let Ginny through.

"This is just beautiful" She said looking around. Their suite has a white theme and with a slash of blue. They were overlooking the ocean though still quite far back from it, the front door opened into a large sitting room with lush white carpet that ran through the entire suite and a door that goes into the kitchen. The bedroom was large with a king size bed in the middle of the room and a bathroom coming off the side. Harry flicked his wand at their luggage and sent it to the bedrooms walk-in-wardrobe to unpack itself; he lifted Ginny and cradled her in his arms. She screamed and laughed at his actions but kissed him as they walked through the door into the bedroom. He let her down onto the bed.

"I think you win" he smiled at her before taking off his jacket and kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss.

"Good, I'm glad you think so because I was about to surrender." Ginny replied before Harry moved on to kissing her neck and she let out moan.

Sun was streaming in the window, even though it was winter in Australia it was still quite sunny but it was cold. Ginny let out a shiver before Harry pulled her closer to him. She relaxed into his body while Harry pulled the sheets further over them both. She turned so she was facing him, he kept his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him so that there wasn't any space left between them.

"I can't believe we lasted three months without that." Ginny said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't think we would make it, thought you would give in before the wedding." He sighed and kissed the top of her head as she laughed.

"You were the one who gave up and told me that I won last night but I guess it didn't count since we were already married."

"I like hearing you say that"

"Say what?"

"That we're married."

"But we are ma –"

"I know but I still like hearing it from you. I have waited a long time to have a family of my own and now I do. I have you. I have everything I have ever wanted right here in my arms and I wouldn't change a thing, everything I went through, everything we both went through seems less important to me now knowing that I have you here and I will never have to the whole 'saving the world' thing ever again. You are my world now" Harry lifted Ginny's chin and saw that she was crying because of his words. "Ginny don't cry." He whipped her tears away from her cheeks and hugged her tighter.

"I love you Harry James Potter, I have since the first time I saw you standing at Kings Cross Station." He laughed and kissed her passionately. Just as they were drifting back off to sleep there was a knock on the door. Harry got up to, pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and walked out of the bedroom to answer the door. He heard Ginny get out of bed and open her suitcase obviously getting dressed in case it's someone that needs to come in, like a cleaner, though it was a bit early for anyone to be knocking on their door. As he made his way to the door Harry found himself wishing that he could have stayed to watch Ginny get up, he shook his head and smiled to himself as he pulled the door open. Standing at the door was a woman in a green dress and black coat. She had a fake crocodile bag resting on her arm. He eyes widened when Harry opened the door.

"Harry! It's you, you're the ministry official who is here on their Honeymoon?!" Harry quickly closed the door and locked it. Ginny came out of the bedroom wearing a black nighty and Harry momentarily forgot about everything else.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked while blushing under Harry's stares. Harry was pulled back to reality by Ginny's question.

"The media has found us, so much for a quiet and peaceful honeymoon."

"Who from the media was it though?"

"It was Rita Skeeter."


	5. The Wrong Potter

Two days had passed with constant knocking from one Rita Skeeter. By then they young couple had discovered that they had been booked into one of the many wizard hotels around Australia. Harry thought it seemed silly that they hadn't noticed but was also relieved to know that could get food now by having the waiters apparate into their room, they were avoiding opening the front door in case Rita pounced on them for interviews.

"Harry! It's been two days, I want to go sightseeing. Not that I haven't enjoyed two days being in bed with you but I haven't been here and I want to see the place. Please!" a bored Ginny asked her husband.

"But Gin, that's Rita Skeeter out there," Harry gestured to the door, "Do you really want to –"

"No but we have been dealing with the press since the war, why should be any different now! We have those stupid body guards to keep us safe so can we please just go out and see a bit of Sydney, I'm dying to know what the world outside of England is like. Please," Ginny looked at her hesitant husband before taking his face between her hands and kissing him seductively on the lips. Harry moaned slightly before giving in a nodding his head, "Yay, I will be ready in ten minutes. Have to look good if our picture is going to be tomorrow's prophet," Ginny winked at Harry before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Around 15 minutes later Harry stood with his hand on the doorknob readying to turn it, "And you're sure you want to go Gin?" He asked for what felt like the one hundredth time.

"Yes I'm sure! Now take my hand, open that door and show me Australia please," She smiled at him as he held out his hand for her to take the pulled open the door. The young couple were immediately blinded by flashes of light from cameras and their ears bombed with questions about the wedding. Ginny tighten her grip on Harry's hand as he led her through the crowd to the elevator. Ginny noticed Rita on the other side of the crowd trying to push through. _They should really have better security in this place, their letting all sorts of insects in here _Ginny thought to herself. The elevator door opened and Ginny followed her husband in side who was holding the door with one hand. She pressed to button to go down as Harry began to talk to the crowd something he never usually did.

"If you might excuse us but we are looking around _muggle _Sydney today and you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourselves now would you," Harry smirked at them all, "Have a good day," With that he took Ginny by the waist and kissed her full on the mouth. Cameras flashed as the embraced and almost instinctively Ginny's arm weaved around Harry's neck as the door closed and the elevator took them down.

The rest of the day was spent how Ginny wanted to spend it. The newlyweds went the Opera House, the Harbour Bridge, to the Zoo and to a cute little restaurant in the middle of the city centre. They, of course, were followed by their assigned protective team but not once in the day were they followed by the press or any type of reporter. Having already been to most of these places before with Ron and Hermione Harry got a little bored but held his tongue while Ginny enjoyed herself. He mostly just liked to see her laugh. By the afternoon the young couple had found themselves meeting the Minster of Magic for Australia at the Australian Ministry itself. Ginny was very impressed that it was underground but was in fact just another skyscraper amongst the many others in the city. Ginny and Harry paused for photos here with the various employees of the ministry but eventually found themselves in the minister's office high up on the top floor.

"I really tell you how great it is to meet you both," the minister smiled at the young couple while they enjoyed the view of the city from his window, "We weren't directly involved in the war but we did support you. Mostly we like to stay out of the way and under the radar," he said with a shaky nervous laugh. Harry smiled at him while Ginny bit her lip and squeezed his hand, "Anyway, Mrs Potter I actually have people that want to meet you,"

"Me, really?" Ginny asked him surprised. Usually when it came to the ministries of the world she was just Harry Potter's girlfriend. The minister just nodded and smiled. He walked over to the door of his office, stuck his head to his assistance and murmured something to her.

"I wonder who wants to meet you Gin," Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny waist and resting his head on top of hers. She sighed and leaned back into him, at this point she was so tired she didn't care.

"Mrs Potter I would like you to meet the new Australian Quidditch Team," Ginny stiffened slightly as the 7 young boys walked into the office. All expect one were big, buff and very tanned, "This is Brock, Michael, Marcus our chasers," the minister pointed to the middle three boys, "That's Cody and Trent, beaters," the minister was now pointing at the tallest of them, "This is Max our keeper and finally our youngest player and seeker for the team, Alex," Alex looked at Ginny with an amused look on his face. He was the smallest of them all but he didn't care, he was also the first to move.

"It's really great to finally meet you Ginny," He said holding out his hand to her, "I have been following your career ever since the war, you done some pretty amazing stuff for only a 19 year old," Ginny wriggled slightly to free herself from Harry's now very tight grip to shake the young boys hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't say the same. I never even seen you play before," Ginny admitted before falling back again into Harry's arms. The next hour was spent with the Quidditch in which Ginny learned that Alex was the youngest of only 20 and the other ranging up to 25. Five of them were married, one with a child. That was Max, the oldest and captain of the team. Alex and Cody, the only ones who weren't married had steady girlfriends. Knowing they were all taken and happy Harry felt slightly better about talking to the head of the Auror department while Ginny mingled with the players. When the time hit five o'clock Ginny took Harry away from his conversation and said goodbye. She was tired and really just wanted to go home with him.

As the young couple were headed through the atrium of the ministry Harry heard someone call out,

"James?!" He turned to see a man that looked in his early forties staring straight at him.

"No sorry, you must have the wrong person," Harry said politely before turning to continue walking.

"I don't think I do Mr Potter," the man said again, "I think I might just have the wrong Potter,"

"The wrong Potter?" Harry said turning to face the man," What do you mean the wrong Potter?"

"Forgive me Harry but you do look extremely like your father, I know that he is no longer with us but I think I must have forgotten for a second there. The amount of times I watched James and Lily walked past me just like you and your wife did then I could not count," The man let out a soft laugh.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked taking a step forward. Ginny let go of his hand and stood back letting Harry deal with it.

"Yes, at school. My father's British so I got to attend Hogwarts, I was in the year below them. Your father used to tutor me in transfiguration," the man smiled again at the memory of James Potter using tutoring younger students as a way of catching Lily Evan's eye.

"Sorry but what's your name?" Harry said curiously.

"Oh yeah, my names Howard Tenner," He said holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"It's nice your meet you Mr Tenner," Harry said.

"I know you probably here this all the time from you parents friends but they were two of the most amazing people I had the pleasure of meeting. I was glad I knew them while they were alive," And with that Howard Tenner walked away from Harry and Ginny and disappeared in the crowd outside.

"Well," Harry said walking up to Ginny and taking her hand again, "That was really weird," Harry laughed a little and kissed Ginny's forehead, "Let's go home,"

"Are you okay Gin?" Harry asked his wife who was sitting on the couch staring blanking at the wall, "You look sort of put out?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked snapping back as Harry sat down next to her handing her the tea he had just made, "What? Oh yeah fine,"

"You don't seem fine?" Harry looked concerned. He put his tea down on the coffee table and pulled her to lean against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No really I am," she didn't really sound all that convinced.

"You need to talk to me," Harry said kissing the side of her head, "You shut me out before, I can't see you like that again, I can't see you in pain again so please just tell me,"

"It's really nothing –" She tried to say but Harry interrupted,

"Ginny," He said in a warning voice. She sighed and stretched to put her tea on the table in front of the couch they were sitting on.

"I'm worried about what's going to happen after this,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm worried about what's going to happen when you become a full time auror and are off on missions. Even when you are home it's possible that I won't be. The next few years we're hardly going to see each other and last time that happened, I barely –" Harry knew what she was trying to say so he cut her off with a kiss.

"I will always be yours no matter how far our careers tear us apart; we will always come back together, no matter what," Harry said. He sat up and twisted Ginny around so she was straddling him. He kissed her as she leaned in to him. He moved down to her neck and she moaned slightly and rolled onto to her side.

"I love you," she said barely even a whisper.

"I love you too," Harry said looking into her eyes before kissing her passionately again.


	6. The Opera is Boring

_**TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY, OR ADD IT TO THERE ALERT LISTS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING THE BIGGEST SMILE ON MY FACE EVERYTIME I GET THE EMAIL THAT SOMEONE HAD FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED! You are all amazing people that inspire me to keep witing! This chapter is for you…**_

After two more weeks of laziness and sightseeing, the young couple finally made it their last night in the country of Australia. They were excited to go home but sad to leave. Harry had started to worry that he was missing important moments with his godson, Teddy, and Ginny was missing George more than ever. She also wanted to get back to start playing Quidditch, but she would never admit that to Harry. To celebrate there last night in Australia the young couple were going to an Opera that one of the locals had said was worth seeing, neither was really bothered but thought it nice to do something on their last night.

Ginny pulled on her short strapless cocktail dress over her slender body. As she did she thought about the past couple of weeks she had spent with Harry in Australia, her worries about what would happen when they returned home churning over in her head. She was so deep in thought that she barley felt Harry zip up the dress and wind his arms around her, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck.

"We don't have to go tonight," Harry said into her neck. She tilted her head slightly to allow him better access, "We could stay home…stay up all night…"

Ginny let out a short giggle that turned into a moan as Harry turned her slowly and started to kiss the trail down to her exposed cleavage, "Harry," she told him but only got a small grunt in return, "We need to go if we are gunna make it on time,"

"Okay," Harry practically growled as he gave her one more kiss lightly on the lips. She turned back to her dresser to pick up her shawl and her bag when she saw Harry's arms come over her head. It took her a while to realise that he was holding a small gold necklace with a heart trinket hanging delicately on the end. Ginny let out a small gasp as Harry moved her hair so he could clasp it on.

"I know that your worrying about the time we are going to be spending apart soon and I thought I would get you something to ease your mind," Harry said as he clipped the necklace in place.

Ginny looked at him through the mirror. Her eyes travelled down to the necklace as she lightly moved her fingers across it, the letters _H&G_ were engraved on the surface of the small heart shaped trinket, "It's gorgeous, thank you Harry," She turned still in his arms to kiss him full on the lips.

"That's not everything," Harry said and Ginny looked up at him in surprise, "It's laced with a tracker, which is connected to my wedding band. I don't think we will need it but if you ever need to find me then you can just turn the heart three times in your hand and it will guide to wherever I am. If I'm too far away then it will have you do as many stops as needed for you to get to me,"

Ginny was utterly speechless. He had come up with a way to always let her know where he was and if he was safe, "What if you need to find me?" The question left he lips before she could stop it. Harry's smile just got wider and he bent down and kissed her gently before resting his forehead on hers.

"Then I turn my wedding band three times and I find you," Harry told her simply. Harry saw that Ginny has visibly relaxed now and took his chance to ask her once more about going tonight. Ginny just laughed as she pulled him out the door and to the elevator

_**M.A.G.I.C.**_

"I knew we should have stayed home," Harry mumbled to his wife who was yawing and looking around at the muggles who were clearly enjoying themselves. Ginny laughed at her husband who had just 2 minutes ago told a muggle that it was the best opera he'd seen even though it was in fact the only one he'd ever seen.

"Oh you shush," she told him, "Stay here, I need to use the bathroom then we can go home okay," Harry just nodded slightly at her as she kissed him. He sat down on one the many chairs watching his wife walk to the bathroom.

Ginny washed her hands, wiping her hands in one of the towels the attendant gave her. As she thanked the girl that could only be a little older then herself she saw the big black rings under her eyes. The girls' hands were slightly shaking and she was staring at Ginny with fierce intensity. Ginny backed off the girl slowly intending to alert someone and to leave with Harry as quickly as she could but didn't get to in time. The girl had dropped the towels she was holding and pulled a wand from her pocket. She pointed it at Ginny and before Ginny could react the girl stunned her and apparated with away from the Sydney Opera House where her protective husband was waiting.

_**M.A.G.I.C.**_

Harry looked at his watch. The rest of the audience had re-joined the performance in the theatre but Harry was still waiting for Ginny. Fifteen minutes and Harry started to get worried. He got up for his seat and walked over to the bathroom door that Ginny had entered. Towels were on the floor, Ginny's hand clutch on the floor near the sink. Harry took in the scene while automatically taking off his wedding ring and turning it three times in his hand. Harry felt that Ginny was no longer at the Opera House and for the first time since Voldemort Harry felt angry. His blood boiled as he realised Ginny had been taken. He was going to find them, and kill whoever had taken her if they had hurt her.

_**HELLO READERS, **_

_**I'm glad you are still following this story! Up to this point it has fluffy, showing Harry and Ginny's perfect relationship and marriage but now we are getting into a bit of an adventure/action/suspense plot. I would just like to thank my fellow boarders at school who probably won't be reading this but helped me come up with story line! Let's see how this goes shall we, I have never written anything like it before so please leave me some feedback, this meaning you should REVIEW! **_

_**hogwartslivy xo**_


	7. Of Angels and Saviours

Ginny shivered as she felt herself becoming more aware. She could feel the cold stone underneath her back. Ginny kept her eyes closed trying to use her other senses to find out where she was. She smelt the salt in the air and could hear the distance sound of crashing waves. _Near the sea, _she thought to herself eyes still closed. Ginny felt a slightly war spot on her neck and remembered the locket. Wherever she was and she hoped it wasn't far, Harry would be able to find her. Just as she decided to open her eyes a figure walked into the room.

The woman was just older then Ginny, a little taller too, but not by much. Her big blue eyes were still framed in dark rings but now she was wearing a black outfit with some heeled boots that clicked on the stone floor as she walked. Ginny sat up on the floor before pushing herself up off the floor to face her capturer.

"My name's Abigail Iver," the woman said to Ginny eyeing her carefully, she had heard of the girls' reputation.

"What do you want with me?" replied Ginny. Abigail smiled slightly though he hand twitched at her side. Ginny noticed this and moved her hand to her side, running it over her hips were her wand was hidden.

"I wouldn't try anything, anti-apparition spell around the whole house, also a non-magical barrier," Ginny's hands twitched again. She was fighting the urge to touch her necklace.

"I will ask you again. What do you want with me?" Ginny asked. Abigail sighed and moved to sit down in the chair across from the couch that was behind Ginny. Ginny sat across from her.

"I want to kill you," she started, "Your married t the man that ruined my whole life. The way I see it, a life for a life," Ginny shuddered at her forward statement and for only a second, fear rippled throught her entire body. She forced herself to remember who she was married to. Harry would never give up looking for her, she would never doubt him, she could never doubt him,

"Why? What did Harry ever do to you? The war didn't even come close to Australia! How could he have ruined your life?!" Ginny said, her voice strong but fighting for calmness,

"My father went to school with Voldemort. A couple years younger. When he left he joined the ranks, that's when he met my mother. They had me, obvisioulsy, and we were fine. Dad went on missions for Voldemort and mum stayed home with me. Till I went to Hogwarts. When I went, your precious husband's annoying parents were a few years ahead of me," Abigail took a deep breath and Ginny shifted in her seat trying to delay her as long as she could. As she listned she couldn't help being a little interested in this woman who hated life so much, "Everthing was fine till I turned 16. Voldemort was deafted for the first time and in our rush to go into hiding my poor dearest mother was killed. Dad freaked out of course and sent me to this god forsaken country to hide,"

"At first it was horrible just hiding in a big house with no one but house elves to talk to! It drove me insane! But when I turned of age I started a job as a simple secretary to one of the many wizarding ministry officals. I had friends and boyfriends again and by the time I turned 30 I was happily married and madly in love with half-blood man. Howard Tenner was my saviour. He brought me back to life, literally," Abigail sighed quietly before getting up and moving toeards one of the many windows.

"We met him," Ginny realised suddenly making Abigail's head snap towards her.

"Sorry what?" she snapped.

"We met him when we went to the ministry, he mistook Harry for his father," Ginny spoke again. A silence fell between the two woman.

"He left me after my father died,"

"Why?" Ginny couldn't help herself with the question.

"He left because I took my father's place in Voldemort's ranks," Abigails said, noticing too Ginny's interest in her messed up life story, "Howard didn't like that so he told me to choose…"

"any you chose Voldemort?" Ginny interrupted her. Abigail nodded looking outside her window, "Why? If Howard was your angel then why give him up for Voldemort?!"

"Because…" Abigail took another deep breath in, "because Lupin killed my father. He took away the one piece of famil I had left and I made a vow after I heard that I would do anything to help Voldemort stop the reason both my parents died,"

Ginny strugged to let in her words. Remus wouldn't intentionally hurt someone, but if it was n a fight then she had no idea what he was capable of.

"I'm sorry for you father," Ginny told Abigail, "Remus was probably defending himself or his wife,"

Abigails hand twitched again at her side before she pulled out her wand and played with it through her fingers.

"Your apologies mean nothing to me. I have nothing left in this workd ad I plan to make Potter feel the same way. You see, _Mrs Potter, _no matter how nice you are or bow interested you are in my sad life story I'm still going to kill you,"

Ginny sighed before standing up and walking to a glass window looking out to the beach looking out at the figure that was watching the house, "The why haven't you yet?"

"Because Harry Potter needs to see it," she replied, "He will find you and when he does, I will kill you in front of his eyes. Then I will watch him crumble as I get taken away to prison. Don't you get that, I don't care anymore. Once I ruin him I have nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to. I want to die,"

"Your right, Harry will find me. He would never leave me to just die somewhere. But you won't get the chance to kill me unless you do it now, he's too good,"

Harry watched the figure he knew was his wife stand against the window frame. She knew she could see him but didn't know if she knew it was. Harry took one more look at the house before turning on the spot and apparating away to the Austrlian Ministry where George and Ron Weasley were waiting to find out news of their only sister.

**Hello Reader! **

**How are we all today?! I hope you love this chapter, wasn't sure if I was going to finish it today but I did so I thought why not post it! If you loved it or even if you only just liked it or thought it was okayLEAVE A REVIEW to let me know what you thought! Also, A quick thankyou to the people that reviewed, so my love for you right now, **

**Hogwartslivy xoxo**


	8. I've Missed You (I'm Lying)

"_I hate you!" She shouted at him._

"No you don't your just mad because I went into that forest," he replied to her, "Just please come here,"

"No,"

"Ginny,"

"Harry," she replied in the same tone as the love of her life had used. She was hurt more than anything. That he didn't stop, that he didn't say goodbye or tell her that he loved her before he left. More than anything she was angry that he went into that stupid forest in the first place.

"I'm sorry okay," he told her after a minute's silence, "I'm sorry I left! I was only trying to protect you. If he had got to you when I could have done something and I just chose not to then how the hell do you think I could have live with myself? I love you Ginevra Weasley and you need to realise that I will go to the end of the earth to ensure I don't have to spend the rest of my life without you," Harry took the few short steps towards the fiery red head in front of him, wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"I guess if anyone has to save me, I'm glad it's you," Ginny said, smiling against Harry's lips before resuming her kiss with him. 

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

"_Ginny?" Harry called through the dark hallways. He'd woken up to find his girlfriend gone from his bed. She hadn't been in the bathroom or the study that was on the top floor of the two story apartment that Harry owned. Ginny getting up at weird hours wasn't uncommon these days but Harry still didn't like it. As he rounded the corner to the open living room/dining room, he found Ginny sitting with her knees tucked into chest just staring at the low lit fire. Harry made is way over too her taking a seat down beside her wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him._

"Why do you do this babe?" Harry told her when she shifted her tired body into him, "You need to sleep, this isn't healthy," he whispered to her.

"I miss him so much," Ginny whispered back. Even though it was in the middle of the Hogwarts term Ginny had special permission to leave on the weekends to be with Harry. No one but Harry, George and Professor McGonagall knew about Ginny's depression at this stage, it was killing the rest of the family to not understand what was going on but this is the way that Ginny wanted it.

"I know. I know you miss him babe, but you know what?" Harry asked her as he placed a light kiss to the top of her hair, "He'd want you to be happy. Not sad and thinking of giving up your dreams,"

"I love you Harry James," Ginny replied twisting her face so she was staring him in the eyes, "You saved me from myself,"

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

Harry was always saving her. From Voldemort, from depression, from the press, sometimes even her brothers and most of all herself. Ginny didn't think she was weak but being curled up on a couch for two days with no contact of any type or communication with her husband was chewing her up just waiting to spit her out again. Two days ago she was taken, two days since she'd meet Abigail Iver and two days since she last saw Harry. She knew he knew where she was. She was absolutely sure that it was him that was standing on the beach. She longed to see him again but she also knew that the more time he took the more time she had to plan just how to escape her death. Abigail had been positive on that she would not fail at killing her. She had nothing to live for any more so when the time came she would fire the curse without hesitation or fault. Abigail thought her plan was fool proof.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

"TWO FUCKING DAYS HARRY!" George shouted at Harry who was standing by the widow looking over the city of Sydney, "SHE'S BEEN THERE TWO FUCKING DAYS! SHE COULD BE BEING TORTURED, WHAT MAKE YOU SO SURE THAT SHES OKAY?!"

"George mate, please calm down," Ron told his brother putting a hand on his shoulder leading him back to where Hermione was sitting with a stack of books in front of her. Ron put his arm around her as she sniffed but continued to flick through the pages of different books.

"I will find her Geroge," Harry said not turning to face his brother's-in-law, "Please just trust me. We have no idea why this woman took her but please stop yelling because we now have company," All heads in the room turned to see and awkward looking Howard Tenner standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry to inturupt Harry, It's just I think I know why this woman took you wife," Howard said to them four young adults in the room. Hermione looked at him curiously whilst George and Ron got the their feet. Harry stayed in his position only moving his head slightly.

"Tell us then," George hissed at the man he didn't know. Howard hesitated slightly before launching into his story of his short marriage to Abigail Iver and what her motives could possibly be. Harry listened for gaps, or holes but his story was solid.

"You were married to a physco mate," Ron said earing him a slap on the arm from Hermione,  
"What? Just saying,"

"Howard," the heads in the room turned towards Harry, "I need you to come with me. Ron, George and Hermione," Harry looked at all three of them his plan running over and over again in his head. The extensive Auror training being put to good use, "You're all to stay here and wait for Ginny she will be appearing here,"

"Your insane if you think that I'm not coming with you Harry, she'll need some to bring her back and if she can't find her wand she won't be able to disapparate," George told Harry who was now looking over the ministers desk. Harry shook his head again but didn't answer George, Hermione's or Ron's protests about not being to come with him.

"You are very much like you father Harry," Howard started, "He also refused to let his friends help when Lily was taken by Voldemort during Christmas break. He was very stubborn about it but if I remember correctly Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were never ones to let him fight alone," Harry straightened up with a cup in his hand.

"They aren't coming with us because to many people would be harder to get her out. This Abigail wants to kill her because of what I've done and she won't hesitate when we show up. The hit wizards will be waiting to arrest her but Ginny needs to get out first," Harry walked over to stand next to Howard, "That's why you're coming with me, you will distract her while I sneak in to give Ginny this cup. I will turn it into a portkey and when she disappears I will alert the hit wizards. Now is not the time for a fight George, that is why you are not coming with us," With that, Harry grabbed Howard's arm and turned in the spot, disappearing with a pop from the minister's office.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself, "All you have to do is knock on the door. Ask to talkm be calm and don't show anything but worry and sadness on your face. You said she was a Slytherin, she's got to be cunning so try and make it believeable okay?" Howard's face twisted into a disgusted face at the thought of having to see the once love of his life again and Harry gave a small chuckle.

The two men walked up the long path toward the front door of the house that was all too familiar to Howard. Harry squeezed the older man's shoulder briefly as he reached his hand up for the knocker pounding it twice on to the wooden door. Harry heard the clip of a womans heeled shows on the stone floor as she came to answer the door. A woman with long dirty blonde hair swung the door open wide, a small sarcastic smile on lips that slid off her face as she saw the man standing at her door. He was not the one she was expecting.

"Howard? What…what are you…why are you…Howard?" The woman stumbled through her words, stepping back slightly. Harry took his chance and slipped through the large door frame and behind him. He signalled to Howard that he was through before creepy through the house to find Ginny.

"Hello Abigail," Howard said to the woman standing at the door, "I've…I've missed you,"

_**Hi Readers,  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, getting interesting yes? I'm sorry about the small wait, I have finished boarding school for the summer and have been just unpacking things and organising things. Hopefully there will be new chapter up sometime soon but I am going a holiday shortly with the fam-bam so will be away for a good two weeks, I WILL TRY NOT TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFY! Thanks for the reviews and reads, love all the feedback,  
hogwartslivy xoxo**_


	9. An Anger Voldemort Never Saw

_**Hello Readers, I just thought to start this chapter I would answer some of your Reviews for you! If you have reviewed LOOK FOR YOUR NAME!**_

GryffindorFan4Life (Chapter 3 Review) - "_I have really enjoyed the first three chapters of this story. I cannot wait for the chapters that follow,"  
ANSWER – First Review! I love you for that 3 I really hope you are enjoying the rest of the story if your still reading (hoping you are!) Thanks for the feedback!_

_**noob101 (Chapter 3 Review) **__"Great Story! Love what you did with Malfoy"  
ANSWER – Thanks, I personally love the Malfoy bit! As Dumbledore would say, One of more brilliant ideas :D Thanks for the feedback!_

_**Professor Alice Song (Chapter 6 Review) – **__"Really Good! Write More! xx"  
__**(Chapter 7 Review) – **__"Amazingly Written"  
ANSWER – Thank you for the encouragement! When it comes down to it that's what really keeps me writing, as well as your questions but really hearing that at least one person thinks the story is good!_

_**Orbitstarlight (Chapter 6) – **__"I love the details in your story! Using the necklace and wedding ring as tracking devices is awesome!"  
ANSWER – Thank you for your feedback, I love the necklace and ring thing as well but I actually got the idea from a conversation I had with a friend. We were talking about transports just randomly and this popped into my head…but yeah. Thanks for your feedback though, greatly appreciated._

_**pottermommy1118 (Chapter 7 Review) – "**__I can't believe I ran into such a cliff-hanger. I abandoned writing all day and now I am stopped! This is really good I like it!"  
__**(Chapter 8 Review) – **__"Oh now I want to know what happens…You make me feel guilty for leaving cliff-hangers lol. This is , I liked the flashback :)"  
ANSWER – I'm sorry about the cliffys! Please don't feel guilty, a good cliff-hanger is always awesome because you just waiting out the days to get the next chapter! Thank you for your feedback, not just on this story but on all of my stories! I'm still avidly reading all your stories and awaiting new updates every day!_

_**Nonagall (Chapter 8 Review) – **__"__Noooo! A cliffy! Sorry, a bit overdramatic... I am loving this, Just for clarification, the (flashbacks?) at the start of the story were from Ginny's POV? Thanks for the chapter!"  
ANSWER – IT'S GOOD TO BE OVERDRAMTIC! LIFE IS YOUR OWN DRAMA! see I can be overdramatic too! Okay, So they were flashbacks at the start but I'm not really sure what POV it's from, more Harry maybe but then again it could be Ginny. I'm not sure I guess. Thanks for the feedback! _

**WARNING – WARNING – WARNING –**_** THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE THE REASON THIS STORY IS RATED M! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL RELATIONS, OR ANY MENTIONS OF THE SORT THEN I WOULD ADVISE NOT READING BEYOND A CERTAIN POINT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT YOU WILL KNOW WHEN THAT HAPPENS.**_

_**Okay, now to start with this chapter – ENJOY Chapter Nine of The Years Between.**_

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

"Hello Abigail," Howard said to the woman standing at the door, "I've…I've missed you,"  
Abigail stood speechless at the door way, staring open mouthed at her loved one. She had only watched him from a far, the last time being when she had seen him conversing with Harry Potter at the ministry. That was when her planned had been formed. He looked sick. She could see worry in his eyes, sadness and a perhaps a hint of disappointment but she couldn't be sure. As always Howard looked handsome, gorgeous, strong and brave. Just had he had always done when she was married to him. For a moment, and only a moment, Abigail thought of abandoning her plan of revenge if it meant spending a life with Howard again. Howard opened his arms slightly and just as Abigail took a step forward about to fall into her old lovers arms her hair blew around her a gush of wind blew through the house.

Abigail's eyes widened as she realised what had happened. She had left her wand and Ginny Potter's wand on the table when she came to open the door, thinking it was a muggle. That wind was unmistakeable. Harry had found her weakness without even knowing her. Howard pulled his wand as he pushed his ex-wife into the house, shutting the door behind him. Abigail felt a wand being pushed into her back and as she turned to face who she knew would be standing there she found herself against the man she hated more than anything in the world. The man that was the biggest reason her whole world was gone and that everyone she loved had died and left her alone. Harry Potter was standing, staring at her with a hate that she was sure not even Voldemort witnessed, and holding his wand steadily at her chest.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now for evening taking my wife?" He spat at her, no mercy in his voice.

"Because you aren't like us, you won't kill unless you have too," Abigail replied coolly even though she was scared. Howard scoffed behind her.

"_Us. _You associate yourself with them and then wonder why our marriage didn't work," Howard said from behind her, "It was your fault we didn't work because when you had the chance to start fresh without those ties you choose not to. _You _choose that path. No one else, just you,"

Abigail was visibly shaking. She moved around Harry as confidently as she could to try and get to the table where she knew her wand would be sitting. Summoning all of her magical strength that she had within her, Abigail held out her hand and watch her wand fly towards her.

She turned quickly on the spot sending spells to blow the walls out to give her a head start on running toward the beach and away from the anti-apparition spell. She could hear Harry and her love shouting spells to get through the mess, she threw spell after spell over her shoulder not knowing where or who it was hitting.

Before Abigail could really register what was going on she was surrounded, ropes bound around her. Howard and Harry had pushed their way through the crowd surrounding her. The two men were arguing about something just in ear shot to Abigail.

"Harry, let me take her to the ministry. Go to Ginny," Howard was saying.

"Howard," Harry said in a low dangerous voice, "I cannot let her go. She was going to kill Ginny,"

"And she didn't. Your Ginny is safe so go and be with her and let me take care of this problem. Go back to England, you will be safe there and I'm sure that we will meet again someday," Howard said to the young man that reminded him so much of his old tutor.

"Thank you," Harry said before disappearing. Howard watched the space where the young man had disappeared for a few seconds before turning to face Abigail. Slowly he walked up to lowering himself so he was able to whisper into her ear. Her eyes closed as his warm familiar breath trickled down her neck.

"Good always wins Abigail, I've told you that before," He looked at her one last time before standing up and announcing to any hit wizard listening, "Take her back the ministry to be imprisoned before her trial. I'll deal with her later,"

_**M.A.G.I.C (WARNINGS)**_

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Harry in a worried voice and for about the one millionth time since they had gotten home to England that morning. After many questions asked then answered to the press about what had happened in Australia, the young couple had said goodbye to their family and gotten home to their empty house. This is where Harry asked the same question he had been asking his wife all day.

"Harry," Ginny said placing her bag down on the over-stuffed chair in the corner of their bedroom, "Really please stop asking, I'm really truly fine!" Ginny's arm snaked over Harry's shoulders letting her fingers play with the nape of his neck. Harry leant down and touched his forehead to hers. Ginny let out a small sigh before Harry lowered his head and kissed her passionately. Having almost no alone time has driven them both mad especially since it had been there honeymoon and the two had spent a good two and a bit days without each other. Harry moved to trail kissed down her jaw line and up to nibble on her ear, something he knew Ginny loved. He felt her knees slightly buckled underneath her so he slowly moved his hands to the small of back pulling her closer to him. Ginny moaned a little before pushing herself away from her husband.

"I need a shower," she told him quickly as his face fell into a frown at the distance she placed between them, "I feel disgusting from the flight and all those reporters. How about I get in the shower and you go make some popcorn and we can watch a movie or something?" Harry looked at Ginny for a moment before nodding slightly and pulling her back into his arms, nibbling back on her neck, "I swear you are worse than a teenager sometimes,"  
"I was the same back then, or have you forgotten the time in the broom closet, or the prefect bathroom, Quidditch stadium change rooms, Harpy's change rooms for that matter too," Harry mumbled to her before kissing her on the lips again. She giggled and pulled away again grabbing her towel from the bed. Harry watched his wife go into their bathroom, drop her towel and begin to get undressed. She was half way in unzipping the white sun dress when she suddenly kicked the door closed. Harry listened for a locking sound on the door but didn't hear one. He waited until the water had started, heard to glass door of the shower close before undressing and quietly open the door to the bathroom.

He stood for a moment watching his now wife rinse her hair under the water. Her back to the door Harry quietly opened to the glass separating the young lovers and slipped inside the shower. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's wet torso as she giggled which turned into a moan when Harry began to kiss her neck from behind.  
"Good I was hoping you would join me," she told him before spinning in his arms. She kissed him like they were teenagers and back at Hogwarts again. Her hands went to his now went hair while one of his went to the small of her back and the other to cup her check. She moaned a little as she felt him harden against her.

Ginny took a step back so she was leaning against a wall. Harry, who had naturally followed placed his hands on her tiny waist and lifted her up so her could lock her legs together around his lower waist. She moaned again as Harry now took one of breast into his hands and started gently massage it. The hot water ran down in between them as they continued to touch each other and fight over the power of who was to take charge. Harry released Ginny from the wall after endless minutes of touching her and kissing her body. He shut off the water and opened the glass door, carefully carrying and gently placing down Ginny onto the bathroom rug. He began to kiss her neck again as he positioned himself at her opening. Ginny wrapped her legs around her husband's hips and pulled his body towards her causing Harry to slam into her. She yelled in slight shock before loosening her legs allowing him to retreat out of her until just the tip of his throbbing manhood was just at her wet opening.

Ginny began to scream his name, "HARRY…HARRY…HARRY!", as Harry repeatedly pumped harder and harder into her. Ginny moved her hips in rhythm with Harry's thrusts, both panting and groaning and yelling the others name. Ginny felt the heat rising in between her legs, she couldn't help it, she was going cum.  
"Harry…I…can't hold…it…ohhh…ahhhh…HARRY!," Ginny felt the heat explode in her, her eyes closed as Harry continued to pump into her and not moments later Ginny felt Harry empty into her as he moaned her name over and over again.

The young couple laid on their en suite floor, naked and tangled in each other's arms breathing heavily. Ginny laid her on Harry's chest, theirs hands together over his stomach and one of Ginny's legs on between his. Harry placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you so much right now," Harry told her quietly.  
"I love you too," She replied back to him, her eyes closing as she snuggled into Harry's side. His arms became tighter around her as she let out a content sigh, "You know, the whole purpose of having a shower was to get clean. Now I'm all hot and sweaty again," Harry chuckled lightly at his wife. He couldn't believe of how lucky he was to have got something so wonderful in his life.  
"We can always take another gorgeous," Harry replied smirking at her, "Up for round two yet?"

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

_**Hello Readers,  
please don't kill me! *goes hides under something*  
I know its late, almost a month since the last one came out but you know with Christmas and New Year's, what can I say, for once my real life proved more interesting then the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to get another up soon!  
A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!  
Read and Review, that's a great Christmas present!  
hogwartslivy xoxo**_


	10. Four Months But No Escape

"I have to go or I'll be late," Ginny told him as he moved to kiss her neck. Five in the morning and he was still ready to go for it with her. Ginny had to admit, he was persistent and very very very much in love with her.

"I miss you when you gone," His words were mumbled into her neck.

"I'm gone about an hour then you have to start getting ready so you can go to work," She said, "I love you Potter,"

"I love you too Potter," Harry replied back to her kissing her lips once more, "Now go to practise. I already had one talk from Gwenog about making her prize player late for practise in the mornings and that was embarrassing enough," Ginny giggled at her husband. She thought he looked incredibly sexy lying on their bed with his hands behind his head. She got off the bed, more off Harry, then as she was turning around to pick up her gym bag so she could leave, she felt Harry smack her ass then grab her by the hips and pull her back to the bed.

"Harry, I really have to go," Ginny said through a giggle as Harry pushed her running shirt up over her stomach. She felt one of his hands slide down her back on stop just below her training shorts,

"Harry…don't. I'm going to be soooooo late!"

"Then you shouldn't wear work-out singlet's and mini shorts," Harry told her before going back to kissing her neck.

"Harry," She elongated his name to try and make her point.

"Fine, fine go to training!" He said letting her go. Ginny laughed, placed another kiss on her husband's lips before grabbing her gym bag and leaving the bedroom at a fast walk. Harry listened till he heard a faint pop before rolling over and closing his eyes in the hope he could get some more shut eye before work.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

"You're late," Gwenog scolded the young Quidditch star. She wasn't going to punish her but she liked to make fun of the young girl. Ever since she had come back to the team after her time off and her honeymoon Ginny had been late to most, if not all, of their morning trainings. That means twice a week every week when they started training at 5:30 in the morning, Ginny had not turned up on time. Whether she was ten minutes late to an hour late, the other girls on the team had teased her every time about 'shacking up with the great Harry Potter'.

"I know sorry," Ginny told her team's manager as she raced around the large changing room trying to get her stuff together, "I didn't get up in time and Harry…" Ginny stopped herself before she went too far in this conversation. She felt herself blushing as Gwenog's laugh filled the room.

"Alright, enough about her sexcapades with the famous Harry Potter I need my star chaser in practise so this is going to have wrap up," Ginny looked towards the door as she grabbed her broom from her cabinet. Her blush deepened as she saw her captain, Jane Barriet standing in the door way,

"Don't just stand there looking like a tomato GET OUT ON THE PITCH POTTER!" Ginny took off at a run, "AND TEN LAPS BEFORE YOUR ON THAT BROOM AND IN THE AIR," Her coach yelled just as she was out the door. Gwenog laughed as she watched the young star scramble to get onto the pitch, her captain following in a more presentable fashion. As Gwenog reached the pitch she saw the other teammates just kick off the ground and Ginny, well Ginny was running at a sprint around the pitch with her hair up in a ponytail out behind her. Gwenog smiled before heading into her office, time for press control on whatever the papers have been saying about her Harpies.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

Two hours later Gwenog, stilled holed up in her office doing paperwork, finally came to reading that mornings papers.

"What is this…" she muttered to herself as she picked up the _Daily Prophet. _A massive picture of her star chaser was plastered on the front cover. Ginny and Harry Potter were pushing through a crowd of reporters, Ginny was covering her face while Harry kept pushing the reporters away from her. She opened the paper fully to see the start of the article.

_**GINNY POTTER IS KIDNAPPED WHILE ON HONEYMOON IN AUSTRALIA**_

_The last night of the one month Honeymoon saw the newly married Potter's go off to see an Opera at the famous Sydney Opera in New South Whales Australia. Four months ago, Harry and his wife, Ginny, returned home this honeymoon to a load of press cameras. Reporters just like me, were standing waiting to give them a welcome home but were given little comment from Harry and none from his wife. The usual smiling, happy Holyhead Harpies Chaser was rather quite upon their return and wasn't seen again until the Quidditch season had begun. The press became suspicious from the start but were reassured by the young couple's family that nothing had happened and they were just tired and glad to be home, planning on spending some time before heading back to their busy schedules waiting for them at work. _

_Well this reporter decided that wasn't good enough for our readers and I'm glad I dug a little deeper. After a trip to Australia myself I uncovered the Mrs Potter had been taken from the Opera by a woman named Abigail Iver the daughter of one of You Know Who's supporters. The star chaser was kept two, nearly three, days before Harry and a team of twenty were able to retrieve her. While the chaser was unharmed she was apparently very shook up. "I didn't see them for long but when they walked through the ministry she looked as if she was dying. It was a bit scary actually, she was pale with black rings under eyes. Harry Potter wouldn't let go of her," said Ms Caitie Wilson, a secretary from the Australian Ministry. Ms Wilson states that she had never seen two people hold each other so tightly and so closely. (More on page 4)_

Gwenog threw down the paper on her desk before storming out of office. Not minutes later she stormed back in and grabbed the paper again, storming back out of the office towards the pitch.

"POTTER WHAT IS THIS?!" Gwenog shouted at the girls in the air, waving the paper around in her hand like a lunatic.

"G YOUR INTURUPTING MY PRACTICE," Jane shouted back, "THIS BETTER BE GOOD!"

"POTTER, ON THE GROUND NOW," Gwenog shouted at the shocked Ginny as she landed on the ground.

"Listen, if this about this morning…what's that?" Ginny said noticing the paper in her manager's hand. She made a grab for it but Gwenog moved it out of her reach.

"Let me read it too you," Gwenog re-read the article to Ginny allowed and watched as her star player crumpled to the ground. Ginny's arm wrapped around her stomach as she unwilling let a tear come from her eye. Gwenog didn't even get to quote before she looked at the crumpled girl on the ground, "Ginny?"

"Harry," she whispered just audible, "Get Harry…I need Harry," Gwenog helped the young girl onto her feet and took her into the visitors changing room. Ginny crumpled into a ball, her knees into her chest and her arms wrapped around herself like it was the only think keeping her together. Gwenog rushed from the room to call Harry while Ginny sobbed in a dark corner. She had never thought that this feeling would come back, the feeling like it was the end and there was nothing she could do. Her world was tumbling and Harry wasn't here. Yet.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

_**Hello Readers,  
This quick update has to make up for the late one last time? I hope so!  
I actually love this chapter so much! You have no idea how fun the first part was to write, it got a little serious toward the end but I promise you I have more fluff ideas coming. I love a bit drama but I love fluff between Harry and Ginny more than anything! Leave me a review if you're feeling generous!  
hogwartslivy xoxo**_


	11. Comfort, Luck & Just Didn't Know It Then

_**THANKYOU FOR THE FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS IN THE LAST WEEK!  
This chapter is for my good friend Caitlin (you know who you are) She helped me get through my little bit of writers block and helped me plan for the future (Within the story I mean)!  
ENJOY! **_

Harry sat outside the door of the visitor's changing room. He'd been there for the better half of an hour. He could hear his wife's sobs, they slowed then began to pick up in pace. The door was locked, magically enforced and could not be broken down by muggle or magical ways.

"Ginny," he said leaning his head onto the door, "Please baby come out. I'm right here, we need to talk about this."

"Stop Harry. Just go away," Harry sighed as Ginny's voice trembled. Her sobs continued as Gwenog came up the hall and mentioned for him to come with her. The two of them walked in silenced, around the hall out onto the pitch and back in to a darkened hallway.

"This is the second door," Gwenog said to him quietly unlocking the door, "I wasn't going to say anything about it because it's never used and it's usually just kept for emergencies but she didn't come out so…anyway, when you finish come to my office and we can discuss a game plan about this whole mess," Harry just nodded his head and let himself into the overly big changing room. It was very bare, no colours as it was the visitors room. Harry scanned the room to see his beautiful wife sitting, crumpled in a ball against the first door.

Ginny looked up to her husband walking cautiously towards her. She smiled slightly, cursing herself for forgetting the back door.

"Should have known you'd get in eventually," she told him in a small cracked whisper. Harry smirked slightly before sliding down the wall to sit beside Ginny; he pulled her in to him wrapping his around her and kissing her forehead.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly.

"I guess, it's just that this was all over,"

"I'll talk to the press later today and get a retraction on the article. Then you can make a statement about it if you want, or I can do it,"

"I want to play this weekend," she said through her husband's raves about press conferences and retractions. Harry looked at her in confusion and did the only he how, he leant and kissed her.

"If that's what you want," he told her in a quiet whisper. She nodded slowly before closing her eyes and resting her head against her husband's shoulder. He was always saving her, "Come on then. It won't help the situation if you sit inside this room all day and not say anything or least have Gwenog say anything,"

"She was so mad when she saw that article," Ginny giggled slightly before whipping her eyes, "We should have told her when the season started. I knew it would get out, just knew it but I never knew that they would get everything that went on. That's what got me,"

"I know," Harry just nodded and agreed. When the young couple came to Gwenog's Ginny held up her hand to knock, only hesitating for a moment before knocking and entering without waiting.

"Before you say anything G," Ginny put her hands out in front of her stepping forward, "I know we should have told you before this and not waited for the worst to happen but it has now so there's nothing we can but stay strong and," she paused quickly to look back at Harry who just stared at her, "And I am going to play this Saturday, whether you think I should or not because I'm not hiding from this anymore,"

"Well, good because we can't win over the Arrows if our star chaser is driven from the game by a stupid reporter and it's stupid article," Gwenog smiled at the young girl who reminded her so much of herself when she was that age and the star of this team. Not that was any jealously between the two, okay maybe just a little.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

"…so to finish this little explanation today, What happened in Australia was a terrible thing and my wife and I do not like to be reminded of it. This woman, someone who had problems of her own, formed a plan that fortunately had holes. The event happened four months ago this meaning it will not affect Ginny's place on the Harpies Quidditch team nor my position within the Auror department. That will be all," Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and led her off the platform and away from the crowds of reporters, flashing cameras and shouted questions. The two made their way to the apparition point in the ministry, smiled to the cameras one last time before disappearing,

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

The morning of a big match always felt the same to Ginny. The air had a certain smell; the home ground looked so clean it sparkled in the sun light. The bets had been placed on the best odds; the fans had their tickets, the different teams each confident that the games was in the bag for them. Early morning. Game day. Ginny Potter found herself dressed in her jeans, her team jacket that had her number and her name on the back and boots standing in the middle of their home stadium. She took in a deep breathe her excitement bubbling for the upcoming day. Every match felt the same, every time she stood here thinking through her tactics it felt the same.

Ginny bent her knees to the ground, running a hand through the grass on the pitch. She stood right in the centre the exact position where the Quaffle would be released in a few hours. As Ginny straightened up Harry walked on to the pitch, his hands stuffed in his pockets, hair messy as ever with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked of her husband who had been asleep when she had left this morning.

"Well it's hard to say good luck if you aren't there when I wake up so I thought I would come to the pitch and say it," Harry had reached her in the centre of the pitch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a searing kiss, "Good Luck," he said once they had pulled away.

"Thank you," Ginny giggle before going back to examining the stands that would still be filled with fans come from everywhere to see them play.

"What are you think about?" asked Harry as he kissed her hair.

"The match. The wind conditions. You," she replied with a small smile, "I can't believe how lucky I was,"

"What do you mean lucky? I think I was the lucky one to get you," Harry told her gripping her waist more tightly.

"Ha that's real funny," She said giving him a small peck on the lips, "I just can't believe that I'm '_Ginny Potter Star Holyhead Harpies Chaser'_. This is my life. I married to my childhood sweetheart and I have my dream job," she said looking around the stands once again. Harry chuckled slightly and kissed the side of her head as she looked around the stadium for what must have been the hundredth time.

"While I hate break the moment Mr Potter but I need my chaser in the change rooms, the gates open at 8 and its 7:30!" Gwenog shouted at the couple in the middle of her pitch. Harry sighed as Ginny wriggled from his grasp and started to walk away but not before she grabbed his hand to make him follow. They walked hand-in-hand to the entrance of the changing room. Harry grabbed her waist again pulling her closer. He rested his forehead against hers,

"Well good luck. I will be watching with whoever from the family turns up and Teddy from our box okay," He bent his head slightly and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

"Oh GROSS! Please, I understand urges and all that jazz but really in a corridor? Gez get a room Ginny," Bronte, the Harpies keeper, said getting laughs from Heidi and Tilly, the team beaters. Ginny rolled her eyes, flipped off the girls and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck pulling his lips back to her. She smiled into the kiss as she heard the girls making disgusted noises and enter the change room. She was going to pay for that one from their teasing but it was so worth it.

"I should go or you aren't going to be able to concentrate out there," Harry said finally, both of them catching there breathe, "And you should know, being married to your childhood sweetheart isn't luck," He dropped his voice to a whispers his hot breath against her ear sending shivers down her spine, "I will always love you, always have just didn't know then,"

"Okay," She said smiling up at him, "I'll see you and Teddy after the game then," She pecked his lips again, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Harry replied to her as he started to walk away from the change rooms. Ginny leant on the door watching him go, again thinking of just how lucky she is to have him.

"POTTER IN HERE NOW!"

_**Hello Readers,  
Sorry for the little wait but because I'm currently on Holidays this story should be getting regular updates! Feel free to leave me reviews reminding me or send me a message asking for a quick update because that's really what makes me get a chapter out.**_

_**Okay. So from this chapter I two more chapters then I'm entering this story into the period between marriage and their first child so there is a good four year gap (By the way, it's the year 2000 in this story). I'm going to try my best to keep it interesting but I have a feeling that it's going to be hard to write as I have no idea for a plot twist or anything like that but I'm going to give you some fluffy stuff, include the Weasley's a little more. **_

_**I hope you bear with me and my story for the next couple weeks while we get through the (I don't know if I should say this?) **_**boring **_**part of this story most likely but hey there are gunna be a few surprises so keep reading the story and pick them up!**_

Always, hogwartslivy xo


	12. Stupid Thoughts

_**I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm sorry, please don't hate me,  
Enjoy the chapter instead…**_

"And den she wen' whooooooosh! Caught the qwaffle right out of the air," Harry rubbed his fingers around and around in circles as Teddy, yet again, replied Ginny's actions from the Quidditch game that happened four days ago. The little boy had been thrilled to see his aunty Ginny make the starting goal, the third goal, the fourth goal and so on all the to the last goal. Harry had heard Teddy's reply first right after the game had finished. He had laughed at the right places and shook his head but now, hearing it for what felt like hundredth time he just sat there watch as the little boy told Mr and Mrs Weasley of the saves they knew their daughter had made. Christmas Eve was always spent at the Burrow now. Some of them stayed the night, some came for the afternoon and night before going home but returning for Lunch the next day.

Harry always enjoyed a Weasley Christmas but sometimes couldn't help but wonder what he and Ginny would do if they had another side of the family to go to, his side. Harry left his place in the sitting room where Teddy was now telling Arthur just how fast Ginny had gone, and walked into the kitchen out the door to sit on the front steps of the Burrow. The snow covered most of the grounds as far as he could see. Though there was an unintentional path created from the gate to the steps to the house. His head dropped into his hands sighing as it went. Stress. It was unavoidable in his line of work but right now it was getting to him and he promised to never let it do that. He knew, or had heard of what stress did to people's relationships and he never wanted that for him and Ginny. He could tell it was taking its toll on his body though. He knew he had started mumbling in his sleep about work because of Ginny's increased questions about what they were doing and he could see for himself the rings that had begun to form under his eyes. He was tired and that was really all there was too it.

A small faint pop, the creaking gate and the crunching of somebody's boots on the snow told him that someone had arrived. Looking up towards the gate he saw that it was Hermione, wearing a purple winter coat and hands shoved in her pockets.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said quietly as she saw him sitting on the steps.

"Harry what on earth are you doing out here! It's freezing," she told him but took a seat next to him anyway.

"Um Teddy's replying the Quidditch match to Arthur and Molly," Harry said as Hermione laughed and nodded her head in understanding.

"Ahh I see then," She said as she looked at her best friend. He looked so tired. More tired than Ron looked at the moment, "Your tired Harry, I can see it,"

"You always could," He said quietly dropping his head into his hands again. Hermione watched him as he steadied his emotions by taking deep breathes in. She hadn't seen him in a while but she couldn't remember him ever looking so…so _tired_. In all their years at Hogwarts, in being best friends Hermione had seen Harry lose complete control only a few times; once being directed at her and Ron. Though, since Hogwarts, she hadn't seen it happen. In the twos years they had been done with school she hadn't seen Harry break down, look stressed although she had been told by Ginny that it happened, or even look tired. He was always there, happy and energetic running after Teddy like he was his own. He had been a positive point in everything they had done together.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Missions," Hermione knew exactly what was wrong now, having had the same conversation with Ron about two days ago.

"How many?" she asked again.

"Around four that I know of but there could be more,"

"Does Ginny know yet?"

"No,"

"Are you gunna tell her soon,"

"Yes,"

"Harry,"

"I will Hermione but I don't think now is really the right time,"

"Now is the perfect time,"

"And ruin her Christmas," Harry said looking Hermione in the eyes now, "I don't think so,"

"You _have _to tell her," Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder using it to steady herself as she pushed herself off the steps to go inside, "You _have _to tell her that you're going away. Teddy lives with you both every other week, she has a job that she needs to take care of. There are decisions that need to be made and they are ones you _have _to make together,"

Harry just nodded his head. He took another deep breathe before following her inside the house. As soon as he entered the sitting room Teddy rushed towards him, running on his stubby toddler legs with his hands raised. Like a reflex, Harry bent down and picked up the little boy. Harry watched Hermione say her 'hellos' to the family that were around there as he felt Teddy lay his head on Harry's shoulder. He looked down at the toddler in his arms and watched as he yawned before closing his eyes. That would be right, he'd wait till he was in Harry's arms to fall asleep. Deciding that the little boy had the right idea of a nap Harry took the boy up to Ginny's old room, where he and Ginny stayed every time they stayed at the Burrow. As Harry placed to the sleeping boy in a fold away crib he watched Teddy's small chest rise and fall. Knowing that he wouldn't be missed until Ginny got here from her practice Harry flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes falling asleep just as quickly as Teddy had.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

"Harry love," Ginny closed the door quietly seeing her husband fast asleep on the bed and her godson asleep in his coat. She sighed placing her kit bag at the bottom of the bed and going to wake him. As Ginny reached into the crib Teddy opened his eyes. The two year olds eyes lit up when he saw that Ginny was picking him up. He reached for her at the same time as his mouth made an O shape letting out a yawn. Ginny giggled and Teddy smiled. She pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to Harry asleep hoping that Teddy would understand to be quiet.

"UNCAA HARRRRRRRRRY!" Teddy yelled and Ginny groaned. He had obviously not learnt the difference between staying quiet and making a lot of noise. Harry's eyes fluttered open at hearing his godsons yell. He smiled at he saw Ginny standing there looking at him sympathetically.

"You're home early," He said, standing and stretching.

"No I'm not," Ginny pointed over her shoulder at the clock.

"5:30 already! I must have been asleep for hours," Ginny laughed letting teddy down from her arms.

"Well come on, you take Teddy down stairs while I get changed and we go for a walk up to the orchard before dinner," Ginny walked over to the bag she knew Harry had packed her clothes in.

"Yeah…alright," Harry picked the boy up in his arms and left Ginny in the room.

She stared at the door where her husband and godson had just exited through. He had seemed so distance. He hadn't even touched her let alone given her a hug or kiss hello. Something was wrong she could tell, it wasn't hard to see! _It's probably just something to with work, _Ginny thought, _he wouldn't be doing anything behind my back…he isn't like that…but…no! Harry loves me, I'm sure it's just work. _Ginny pulled on her jeans, boots and a sweater. She picked up a scarf and her coat and walked out the door pushing all thoughts of Harry doing anything he isn't supposed to out of her head.

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

They walked along to general path up the orchard that belonged to the Weasley's. The only sound was the wind and the crunching of feet on grass. Ginny was tense, she had been unsuccessful in pushing those stupid thoughts from her head and now she could barely stand there, holding his hand without wanting to flinch away from the mood that was radiating off him. Harry let out a sigh Ginny dropped his hand, turning to face hime with hands on her hips.

"Do you regret it then?" Ginny asked. Harry looked taken aback from her aburst and very, very confused.

"Sorry? Do I regret what?" He asked her shaking his head at her.

"Marrying me? DO you wish you could have gotten out there more, are not happy with me or something because you mood these past few days has been giving me that impression," Ginny took a deep breath trying hard to keep her emotions in check and willing herself not to cry.

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted at her! How could she think that. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking it as a good sign that she didn't push him away.

"Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made in my whole life, and I've made quite a few over the years," he smiled down at her before kissing her forehead and whipping the tear that had escaped her eye, "I'm sorry about my mood. It's just that I been needing to tell you something for ages and I've been waiting for the right time," Ginny took this to mean that maybe he had been cheating on her and was now sobbing into his chest asking him over and over why he did it.

"Uh Ginny did what? I have to tell you that I have around four missions that I need to go on in the next few months and they aren't like the ones I've done before," Ginny looked up at him her cheeks tinged with pink, "I'll be gone for at least three weeks at a time with only a couple of days in between for a about four months. What did you think I had – oh! You thought I had cheated on you?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," was all she said in reply.

"I don't understand how you could ever think that," He said to her holding her tightly to her chest, "But I'm sorry about my mood, I should have told you earlier,"

"I don't want you to leave," Ginny told him a small voice.

"I know, I don't want to leave. I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead again, "I'm sorry," he kissed her cheek, "I love you," His lips found hers and the pair were pulled into a passionate kiss. Harry pulled her in tighter, their lips not disconnecting. Ginny's arms wrapped around her neck and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. For several minutes the two of them just stood in the middle of the Burrow and the orchard, wrapped in the other's arms.

Harry was glad that he had finally told Ginny even though it was Christmas eve and Ginny was just glad to have a reason for his strange behaviour. She had to admit that jumping to conclusions like that was stupid. She smiled into the kiss as if laughing at herself. Harry and her were forever and that was that. Nothing could tear them apart.

_**Hello Readers,  
**_

_**I know you must be wondering about the little wait there was to this chapter. Well you see it really isn't my fault, I bought a new TV that has been placed in my room for the summer (like I need another excuse to stay in my room more often) and after discovering my PlayStation still worked I proceeded to start playing the **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix **_**game…IT REALLY ISN'T MY FAULT! I did however finish the game in two days! **_

_**Hope you like the chapter; next one is already done so expect another very soon, **_

_**Love Always, Hogwartslivy xoxo**_

_**P.S – REVIEW AND YOU CAN HAVE COOKIE!**_


	13. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1

_**This is a very short one, the next chapter will be up very quickly but I thought this was necessary for me to progress through my story! **_

_December 31__st__ 2000_

_10…9…8…_

Ginny looked into her husband's eyes. New Year's Eve was probably her favourite night of the year. The drinking, the party, the whole atmosphere but mostly because of who she got to kiss at midnight. George had made it a tradition to hold a party every year since the War. In a way it was how they remembered Fred, it was his favourite night and ever since he was old enough to get his hands on fireworks the twins would set them off just for the family. The past couple of years have of years George had been doing it alone but had always remembered Fred some way during the night.

This was the first New Year's Eve that Harry and Ginny were going to spend together as a married couple. They were together, it was just the two of them and they were married. No one could get annoyed about the two of them kissing at midnight, saying goodbye and leaving to continue the party elsewhere. This was partly the reason Ginny loved New Year's Eve.

…_7…6…5…_

She thought over the firsts the two of them had gone through this year. Bill had his first daughter, Victorie, this year. She came as a major surprise when Fleur went into Labour at the Battle of Hogwarts memorial ceremony. They had got married this year. She had gone too Australia, although it was still hard to think about. They had their first Christmas married and now where having their first new year's eve together. It had been a good year.

…_4…3…2…_

"I love you so much," Harry whispered into her ear as they watched George's magical counting down fireworks.

"I love you too Harry," Ginny sighed leaning into him, "I love you too,"

…_1_

Happy New Year.


	14. Leaving With A Promise To Always Return

_**HELLO READERS OF THE YEARS BETWEEN! THIS IS AN URGENT MESSAGE (Which means you should probably read this…)**_

_**In the upcoming chapters you will notice that there are dates at the top of most chapters, maybe even more than one in each chapter! This is really more for me so I don't get lost on my own little timeline but can also help you! Just thought I should let you know… ENJOY! **_

_February 4__th__, 2001_

"Please don't leave Harry," Ginny Potter was sitting in the middle of their bed with her arms wrapped around herself watching her husband pack a bag full of sturdy clothes and mission essentials. He was leaving tomorrow to start the biggest and longest mission he had been on so far; three weeks on and only four days off.

"You know that I can't help it," he said trying to decide whether he should take both of his heavy duty jackets or just one, "This is my job Gin. I have to go, I'm sorry," He placed the jackets on top of his bag and looked up at his wife. She had never looked more beautiful in his opinion, sitting in the middle of their bed wearing nothing but one of his old quidditch jerseys back from his Hogwarts days. He climbed onto the bed and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms. She sighed and leaned into him.

"I don't want to lose you," looking up at him as she whispered her biggest fear to him.

"Who said you were going to lose me?" Harry told her shaking his head and pulling her tighter, placing a sift kiss on the top of her hair.

"I'm so scared that you're going to leave and then it isn't going to be you coming to my door in three weeks' time," she whispered to him again, "I'm scared an Auror is going to come to that door and tell me that your…your…"

"Shhhh you don't have to say anything," Harry told her lifting her chin so their eyes met, "I promise to always come back to you no matter what okay," He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips,

"Plus this is more training for the newbies, it isn't going to be that dangerous okay," she nodded her head. Harry gave her another kiss on the lips before getting off the bed again and going back to his packing.

"You should take the black coat, not the red," Ginny said, obviously reassured about her fears for now. She crawled to the end of the bed where Harry was staring at her. She wrapped her arms around her neck pulling him close to her but not letting their lips touch.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because black makes you look incredibly sexy…in fact you look incredibly sexy to me right now so why don't you forget the –" Ginny was cut off by Harry's lips being pressed firmly against hers. She giggled as his lips went her neck and he pushed her back onto the bed, climbing up over her.

_February 5__th__ 2001 – The day Harry leaves. _

"But why do you hav' to go?" the little boy squirmed in Harry's arms obviously not happy about his leaving.

"Because I have to buddy," he told him, "I'm sorry but I will back really soon okay! And the first thing I will do is come and see you okay," Teddy accepted this and hugged his godfather. Harry placed him onto the ground where he proceeded to grab onto Ginny's leg, his lip quivering and his eyes watering.

"Maybe not the first thing I'll do," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as she half sobbed – half laughed into Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly before breaking apart and catching her lips. The kiss started off softly, but gained intensity as Ginny realised that he was going to have to leave after they parted. Harry broke apart from her, leaning his forehead against hers for a moment.

"I love you," he whispered to her, "I will be back, promise,"

He kissed her once more on the lips and again on her forehead. Teddy was openly wailing now so Ginny bent down to pick up the distressed little boy, she hugged him closely as Harry opened the door.

"Bye squirt, be good okay," Harry kissed his forehead as Teddy whimpered at him, "Love you gorgeous, see you in a few weeks okay," Harry pressed his lips one last time to Ginny's forehead before opening the door and walking to the end of the path. He turned and waved for moment before there was a loud 'pop' and he had disappeared. Teddy began to cry again as Ginny slowly shut the door.

_February 19__th__ – 7 days before Harry's return _

"_AND WITH A PACKED HOME STADIUM THE HARPIES HAVE CONQUERED YET ANOTHER TEAM! What a game Garry, What a game!" _

"_Fans really won't be able to complain they hadn't got their money's worth, 3 and half hours!"_

"_Till next time folks! This Barry…"_

"…_And Garry signing off!"_

Ginny was the last in the change rooms, hoping that if she took her time that the reporters would have followed her team mates out and the left. Of course, she was wrong.

"Mrs Potter! Over here, Is it true that the reason we haven't seen Harry is that the two of you have split?"

"YES! Where is Harry Potter today?"

"You were spotted at a children's toy store the other day! Is it true that the two of you are trying for a baby? Do you think it wise to be playing?"

"EXCUSE ME! Thank you," Ginny said as the reporters went quiet, "Harry is away for work, I don't even know what for so there really isn't any point asking. Yes I do think I am fine to play and no we are not trying for a baby, I was at the store with my godson whose birthday is coming up; we were simply finding him a gift," While the reporters all wrote down what she was saying on their pads, Ginny took her chance and started down the corridor. It wasn't long before they followed her but as soon as she had reached the doors leading out into the training grounds se turned on the spot and disappeared.

Reappearing outside of her house, she quickly walked inside dumping her bag just beside the door.

"Hurry up and get back here Harry," she said to herself before sighing and going to make herself a cup of tea.

_**REVIEW – Anyone that does can have a free awkward hug from Voldemort! **_


	15. Coming Back To You

_**Yay for regular updates, you should thank me by reviewing?! Eh, I tried! **_

_**WARNING – The reason for the rating, once again I tried my best but if you don't like that kind smutty stuff you don't have to read it, makes sense without it too! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_February 26__th__ 2001_

The morning started out a little average in the Potter household. Ginny had the week off and had offered to have Teddy so Andromeda could have some time to herself. Teddy had rushed in to wake Ginny at aproximately six thirty in the morning, jumping up on the bed and deciding to jump around before she reached and grabbed him. Ginny tickled Teddy making him go into a fit of giggles which ultimately made his hair change colours rapidly. An hour later when Ginny had showered and changed and got Teddy ready, the two of them headed down stairs to have a bit of breakfast.

Ginny was looking at her calendar when the day took an interesting and surprising turn. She had been counting the days since Harry had left, exactly twenty-one so exactly three weeks. She sighed and looked at the little boy who was eyeing her carefully, his hair reflecting her mood exactly; it was a raven black.

"He'll be home soon baby," she muttered to the little boy kissing his hair as his eyes changed to a greenish colour before returning to a hazel, "Really soon,"

"Look aunty Ginny, look!" She turned to follow Teddy's gaze. He was pointing to an owl that perched just outside the kitchen window. She walked over and opened the window for the bird. He landed on one of the work surfaces, stuck out his leg and waited for Ginny to untie the small scroll that was attached. As soon as the owl was free from its message it spread out its wings and flew away. Ginny watched it go, Teddy laughed and clapped at its beauty completely oblivious to the change in Ginny's face upon reading the small scroll.

_**Harry J. Potter will return to this residence for no more than two days at exactly seven thirty this evening. No one is to be notified of his return. **_

A smile broke out on Ginny Potter's face as she folded the note carefully and placed it in her pocket. She was just about to grab her purse so she could go to Diagon Alley when she noticed the little boy who now testing the temperature of his porridge with his finger.

"Teddy? How would you like to go visit Grandma Weasley for a few days? Victoire might even be there!" Teddy laughed and smiled nodding his head, "Good,"

_**M.A.G.I.C**_

Ginny's foot tapped. She was waiting in the kitchen, waiting to hear the pop, waiting to hear his voice, just waiting to see him. She looked at the clock. It was exactly seven thirty, he should be here. Before she had time to process any other thought she the faint pop she knew too well, she heard footsteps coming up the path and heard the door being opened.

"Gin?! You here?" His voice was just as she remembered it to be. Carefully getting up from her seat she moved around the corner to get a direct look at the front door where she saw her husband, alive and well, staring right back at her. His bag dropped from his shoulder.

"They told me not to say anything about you coming home," she said quietly.

"I know," he replied, "I got an early release because I wasn't concentrating. We weren't supposed to come back for six weeks at first. Ron's really pissed,"

"No one knows you're here," Again, she told him a quiet voice, "Teddy's with mum,"

"That's good," he said simply and before either of them knew what was happening Ginny was in his arms, her legs tightly gripped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their eyes locked for a brief second before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Harry staggered into the sitting room, careful not to break their kiss. He pushed Ginny up against one of the walls, accidently knocking one of the picture that hung there but neither of the lovers noticed. Harry's arms became tighter around her, his fingers digging into her thighs as her moved to kiss her exposed collarbone.

"I missed you so much," Ginny said in a rough voice as she pressed her lips to the top of Harry's head, he continued to trail kisses from her collarbone to her neck. He only growled in response making Ginny giggle. Her legs unwound themselves from Harry's body as he placed her back on her on feet. Her hands immediately went to his stomach playing with the hem of his t-shirt. They broke for a split second so Ginny could tear of the stupid piece of clothing separating them. She looked at Harry as her hands trailing down his very toned chest. He flinched for a moment before regaining his composer. Ginny looked down to wear her hands were tracing circles on his stomach.

"Oh Harry," she said quietly inspecting the giant purple, almost black, bruise that covered the most part of his chest.

"It's nothing really Gin, I'm fine –" He tried to catch her lips again to distract her but she stepped away from him.

"How the hell did this happen on training exercises," she asked him, her eyes pleading with his, "You said you wouldn't get hurt, you were supposed to come back to me in one piece! And now I see this,"

"Babe, it's only a bruise! You get them all the time playing quidditch," he said taking a step forward and pulling Ginny into his arm. She continued to trace her fingers around the edges of the bruise,

"Does it hurt?" He looked at her and shook his head, catching her lips on his again. Ginny's hands moved slowly from his chest up to his neck. She played with his hair as he let his hands roam, neither breaking the passionate embrace.

Suddenly, Harry spun Ginny around in his arms so her back was leaning against his chest. Her head rolled on to his shoulders as he pushed her red hair from her neck. He lips caressed the area as his hands slid down the back of her dress, at the same undoing the zipper. The black strapless dress was the floor in seconds; moments later Harry's jeans joined it.

Ginny pushed Harry down onto the couch, slipping her bra off before climbing over the man she hadn't seen in weeks. She had missed him so much, they weren't used to so much time away. Harry's tongue played with her nipple as her head rolled back and she moaned. The sound seemed to just spur Harry on more as she felt the growing hardness that was coming from his pants. His fingers fluttered over her hips, toying with the hem of her lacy underwear. She moaned again as his hands moved lightly through the middle of her thighs and back again. He felt the roughness of his hands as they moved down over the curves of her ass and thighs, taking the lace underwear with them.

Harry stood carefully, Ginny sliding off his lap with his movement. She moved her hands over the bruise across his chest and stomach before hooking her fingers on his boxes and pulling down his legs. He took in her body. She was perfect to him, even with scars still evident from the war. She thought the same of him.

Their bodies collapsed onto the floor, Harry hovering over Ginny as her legs locked around his waist closing the space between them. As he lowered himself closer to her, noticing how wet she was, and slid into her halfway. Moans and screams were coming from Ginny's lips, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades, her hips thrusting towards Harry begging for more. They moved in sync, each other saying the others name.

"Harry," she panted trying to breathe, "Harry, please faster…faster," Harry smirked and moved his lips over hers, his tongue diving into a battle with hers; driving them both to the edge.

Finally, Ginny screamed Harry's name, her nails digging deeper into his back. All Harry had needed to hear was Ginny's voice; he kissed her roughly as he came, before rolling off her and onto the carpet of their sitting room. Ginny followed him, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't think I've had that kind of treatment since you and Ron came to Hogwarts for the memorial service and you and I went to the –"

"Room of Requirement. You said you'd always imagined having sex in front of the Gryffindor common fire so I took you to the room of requirement and it made us an exact replica," Harry smiled, kissing the top her head. She sighed.

"I miss that," she told him quietly, looking up at him seeing confusion written all over his face, "I miss being together every night,"

"We weren't together every night," Ginny sighed again but he continued, "I mean every weekend sure,"

"I would come through the floo and you would seal it off before taking me in your arms. I remember, we had sex in every room in your flat. I miss that," she propped herself up on one elbow and reached to kiss his lips, "The whole spontaneity of it all,"

"I'm still spontaneous!" Harry said feigning hurt in his voice. She saw right though his act and laughed,

"Sure sweetheart, you're still spontaneous," she told in sarcastically still laughing.

He lifted her chin to look at him. Seeing the laughter in her eyes made him think back to those times to when she would scream and giggle when he grabbed her as soon as she came through the floo, those where the good times through all of the bad. He kissed he again before whispering,

"So where in this house haven't we done it yet then?" Her eyes lit up with laughter she stood up from the floor pulling him up with her.

"Well…"

Harry and Ginny christened most of the rooms in their small two story house that night, everything but Teddy's room, the guest bathroom and the kitchen. When Ginny finally tore herself away from Harry in the early hours of the morning thinking he was asleep with the full intention of putting his clothes through a wash, Harry had surprised her in the Laundry. The couple then realised that a washing machine was way more fun them muggle roller-coaster they had go on during honeymoon. Defiantly more fun.

_March 1__st__ 2001_

"Harry," Mark waved him over to the small group of trainees and Ron. Harry placed down his bag next to the bed that was his and made his way over to the men his thoughts still on home, "Good to see you made it back in one piece! Did you have a good time then?" the trainees laughed when Harry hit Mark over the head. Ron's eyes dropped.

"It was good to spend some time with my wife," Harry said as the boys around him snickered, "and godson," Ron's eyes shot up and starred at him. Harry simply smiled. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him will it, _he thought to himself. Ron was about to say something when a bright red light engulfed the house.

"CODE RED," Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.

"POSITIONS AURORS, We are being infiltrated," Harry finished. Ron and he went through the false wall and upstairs to where Kinsley was waiting for them. This was the first time the ten new trainee Aurors would be tested without knowing it.

"Who are the decoys?" Ron asked.

"Merely reflections of Death Eaters in robes. Any curse sent at them will affect them but they aren't real and won't disappear before I stop the drill," Kinsley replied with a smug grin, "I think it's genious personally,"

"Indeed it might just be," The three men watched as the trainee's, who were fresh from school scramble around trying to figure out a plan to stop the attack. They watched as the fake death eaters entered the ground floor of the house.

"What on earth is O'Connell doing down there,"

"Shit, that was a harsh curse Fletcher just sent! That would kill a real person,"

"Oh look, Walsh and McPherson are working together! Good team work girls,"

"They've missed a death eater…ouch! That would have hurt,"

The comments went back and forth between the three men for the course of the exercise.

"I think they've done okay," Ron said looking to Harry who was nodding his head and writing things in peoples files, "Could have done better but they were good. Sarah and Caitlin, I like there team work,"

"Yeah," Harry said handing the finished mark reports to Ron, "I gave them extra credit. I took marks from Mark Fletcher but, for that curse! Code Red is capture not kill,"

"Well boys, I think you can handle it from now. Get them sorted into teams and then you can head out to the real stuff, there's a big illegal potion trade going on up north. They think we forget about them up there. Anyway, there are about a hundred men working in the factory preparing and shipping. I want them all captured and taken care of by May," The younger men shuffled when the month was mentioned, "I don't want to have you working through then so plan, get it done whatever takes! But it has to be shut down, no holes! Harry a word?" Kinsley finished. Harry nodded to Ron to go ahead before turning to his friend.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"How was home?" said the older man get straight to the point. He smirked slightly as Harry blushed and muttered the word 'good', "Great, Ron will be leaving tonight for the same amount of time then everyone gets time off but I won't have it happen again alright! You can't get distracted, not in this job okay,"

"I know, I'm sorry," Kingsley shook his head smiling.

"It's not a problem, I saw Teddy when I went see Ginny the day you left. You were right to go home, that kid was distraught at the thought of you never coming back," Harry chuckled before shaking Kinsley's hand. He watched as his elder disappear before heading downstairs where Ron was telling the young trainees that they were tested.

Harry thoughts once again found themselves at home with Ginny and Teddy. For the first time since being an Auror, he wanted to get this mission over with and just get back to them.

_**Tis a bit long :) Well I hope that makes up for two short chapters! **_

_**If you haven't read my newest short story **_**'Sirius is Going to Kill Us' **_**– have a read, if James/Lily is your cup of tea (or coffee, I don't mind) **_

_**REVIEW – And Luna will give you an extra-long explanation on Nargles!**_

_**OH AND… Don't forget to follow my twitter - hogwartslivy**_


	16. The Professional Quidditch League Dinner

_**Follow my twitter - hogwartslivy**_

_March 17__th__ 2001_

"Alright trainees. Settle down, I know it's very exciting getting in to teams to do something real for once. This is why it is vital that you listen up. When you hear your name go to Ron, he will be you team leader. The rest of you will be with me," Harry yelled over the chatter of the trainees in front of him. It was hard to believe that not nine months ago he was one himself, and now he was leading missions.

"Sarah Walsh, Caitlin McPherson, Aaron Brody, Tristan O'Connell and Kyle Jacobs. You are Ron's men," Harry called. He noticed the glance between Sarah, Caitlin and Megan. Megan just shook her head as she made over to the boys already at Harry's team. He felt a little bad but it was always going to happen to one of them and Sarah and Caitlin worked better together.

"You okay with this Megan? I'm sorry to have split you up," He asked her quietly. She just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry boss we'll look after her," Mark put his arm around Megan who just shook it off.

"Alright enough of that, we have a lot of planning to finish so get to it," Harry said chuckling slightly. They groaned at their lack of free time but went back to the centre of the room. Ron walked over to Harry.

"Do you think we can get it done?" He whispered to Harry, "I mean it's massive for first time trainees going into unfamiliar territory. A hundred men Harry,"

"I know but if we left it up to the seniors, well there aren't enough of them at the moment. This is the last thing these guys have to go through before they get their junior title so, yeah I think if their heads are in it of course they can get it done," he whispered back, "But if they get distracted then there no way in hell we get these guys all at one time. It's going to take weeks of recon and we only have a little time left," Ron just nodded his head looking over to the trainees who were arguing amongst themselves.

"RIGHT," Ron yelled to get their attention, "This is a huge deal. Not only because we don't had that much time to get it done but more because there close to, if not more, then a hundred men that we have to capture almost at the same time. We are going to need people on the inside and on the outside. It's going vital that you keep your head and pay attention," The trainees just nodded their heads in agreement.

"We all go home for three days break in about five days' time before coming back together closer to where the factory is," Harry addressed them, "As much good as it's going to help planning now we have no idea what the area looks like so really just make sure that you brush up on your stealth and duelling skills while we have the time. I'm going to say this once, enjoy yourselves now because when we are back from break it really gets serious and there is going to be no time for anything but planning and scouting," The trainees scattered around the room.

The next five days were spent learning new spells, working in teams and building bonds. Ron and Harry both spent time which their teams but also with the others. They made sure that everyone was aware of all the others strengths and weakness'. Over the course of the days Harry couldn't help but notice the Mark and Megan got extremely close. There was no awkward run in's with them or anything, it was one of those things that he just noticed. He prayed that if a relationship happened over the next days away that it wouldn't affect his plans of getting in and catching quickly, then again when had anything he'd done ever gone to plan.

_March 23__rd__ 2001_

The worst thing about being in the Professional Quidditch League, or PQL for short, was the stupid dinners that all teams were required to attend. These were held three times a year, pre-season where all new players were announced and final changes were made, mid-season which was basically just an excuse to drink for free and the awards night. Ginny had only ever been to two in her life as a Harpy, the pre-season and the awards which was her first season. She had not being able to attend the mid-season ball because Harry had been away on training and she said that she had to look after Teddy. The truth was she was still trying to get over her depression and couldn't go through the whole thing without Harry there to make jokes.

This year however they weren't as lucky.

"Why do we have to go?" Harry said as he straightened his tie. He hated wearing anything formal whether it be dress robes at the ministry or a suit for anything else.

"Because I had no excuse this time and Gwenog is making me," Ginny's voice was muffled slightly by the fact that she was still in the bathroom doing god knows what to get ready.

"Okay that's fair. Gwenog's making _you _go so why do _I_ have to go?" Harry asked smirking as he heard Ginny's slight growl from the bathroom.

"You have to come and protect me. The last one we went to you left me alone for five seconds and three players from other teams came up to me and started hitting on me. It was disgusting," She walked out of the bathroom and Harry's jaw practically dropped. The white strapless dress clung to the chest of her body, pushing her breasts up and emphasizing her cleavage, while just under the bust the fabric fell loose and stopped at her knees. Her hair hung in loose curls down her back and she wore simple dark green heels with a matching clutch. Her outfit was simple but she made it look impossible to achieve.

"Shut that mouth Mr Potter you are catching flies," She giggled but all the same blushed under his gaze.

"You look," He pushed himself off the door frame to walk towards her running his hands down her shoulders all the way to rest on her hips, "Incredibly sexy,"

"You need to be careful saying things like that," Ginny whispered leaning into Harry placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him away, "My husband gets extremely jealous,"

"Oh your married," He leant into her neck his lips gently kissing it and she giggled, "What a shame," He removed his lips from her neck to look at her. She was smirking slightly but also looked a little annoyed that he had stopped.

"We're late," he said in a husky voice, "We should go,"

"But you," she stumbled over her words trying to get a grip on what she was saying, "Fine but if some hot player wants to dance with me tonight I think I just might. Just for revenge,"

Harry didn't miss her mischievous smirk, "You won't be dancing with anyone but me thank you very much," He kissed her lips quickly before pulling away and grabbing her hand, "And don't you dare forget it,"

Harry and Ginny were probably the most famous couple at the event. Sure there were players with a lot better playing scores then hers but her chaser status on one of the top teams in the League matched with her marriage the_ chosen one _helped it along. When they arrived the couple stopped for photos and a few words to the press before hurrying inside to a pissed and waiting Gwenog Jones.

"You two better have a bloody good reason for being late or I will murder the pair of you," Harry muttered something about Teddy and a babysitter before the two of them took their seats around the Harpy table.

"You did not have troubles with a babysitter," April Carter was the Seeker of the Harpy team and Ginny's best friend, "I know for a fact that you have a five brother how adore that little boy and would be happy to take him for one,"

Ginny smiled at her best friend before whispering to her, "That would be true if we had Teddy this weekend but we don't," April gasped and smiled making eyebrows at her. Ginny laughed at her before shaking her head, "Harry only got home this morning so we've been at Mums all day and only got home like an hour ago so I was running late. But I would like to think we were running late because of _that _but hey no one lives in a perfect world right,"

"To true my friends, to true," April gaze passed over the many, many tables of different quidditch teams, "Do you think there is one straight single guy here without a date here tonight or am I going to be completely alone?"

"Where your gay friend…" Ginny clicked her fingers trying to think of the name.

"Oh Kyle? Some Auror training somewhere, I don't know but he's been MIA since early February. The bastard; making me come to crap like this all by myself," April told Ginny taking another sip of you drink. Harry's eyes perked up when he heard the name Kyle and Auror training in the same sentence

"You don't mean Kyle Jacobs so you April?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Yeah the very same! Why do you know him?"

"Yes actually I do," Harry said nodding his head while Ginny looked between the two of them surprised, "I'm the one training him. Didn't know he was gay,"

"Fuck. I wasn't supposed to say anything! He told me that you I might meet you one day and apparently he wasn't going to tell anyone at work in case they treated him differently or some shit like that," April was a tiny girl of 5'2. She had light brown hair and was twenty-three years old but her height and age did not stop her having the mouth of a sailor. She currently held the record within the Harpy team from the most curse words said in a single match.

"He shouldn't worry," Harry said shaking his head, "He scored the highest in the whole group. The kids amazing. Well, I shouldn't say kid considering he's older than me but seriously he has one of the best stunners I've seen in a really long time,"

"Yeah, he practices so fucking hard at home. It's ridiculous, I stopped offering to duel him ages ago because he was so good," April and Harry continued to talk as Ginny scanned the room. Yes it was a quidditch league night but there was also ministry officials invited, powerful families who sponsored the event and the owners of the different teams.

Ginny's eyes caught a head of platinum blonde hair and the blue eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy locked with her brown ones. He smiled slightly before nodding his head in greeting. All she could was keep staring at him. It was weird seeing him at a place like this where he stood in a grey suit next a brown headed girl in a blue dress. It was really the first time that she had seen him since the war, they had different lives now. He had never come back to Hogwarts to complete his years there but rumour has it that McGonagall had set up private lessons and exams for him so he wouldn't have to come back. Last she had heard of him was that he had become a junior healer at St Mungo's. They had sent an invite to their wedding because Harry had insisted but he had politely declined, much to Ginny's relief.

"Harry," she said quietly breaking the conversation he was having with April. He looked at her an followed her gaze to where Draco Malfoy now looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'll be back in a second okay," Harry muttered before leaving his seat and walking toward Draco who stood from his waiting for Harry to reach him.

"Who's that then? He's cute," April said not knowing who he was. She a moved to France when Voldemort had returned, she says it was because it was her paranoid mother worried for her children's safety but Ginny knew that it was because at the time there family where rich, famous and purebloods.

"Don't even think about it," Ginny practically growled at her, "First of all he's here with someone and secondly he is off limits. That, my friend, is Draco Malfoy,"

April gasped and laughed all at the same time, "_The _Draco Malfoy? The one that was a death eater but wasn't?"

"The very same my dear," Ginny sighed as she watched Harry shake hands with Malfoy and smile. To friendly she thought. She watched as Harry was introduced to whoever his date was. The girl smiled widely and shook Harry's hand before putting he hand on Draco's shoulder. The two men laughed before Harry clapped Draco on the shoulder and walked away from them, returning to his seat next to Ginny.

"What did he say? Who was the girl next to him?" she asked of her husband, April listening closely behind her.

"He just wanted to say congratulations on the wedding and to introduce me to his fiancé," Harry said as April groaned from behind Ginny, "Astoria Greengrass. She's French and didn't know who he was before they met which I thought was good. He's doing it tough since the war I heard; finding it hard to prove he's different. They're due to be married next year sometime,"

Ginny looked back over the couple who were obviously very much in love. The way Draco looked at Astoria was the same way that Harry looked at her.

"Come on you, let's dance," Ginny grabbed Harry's hand dragging him towards the dance floor.

"Oh Sure, go enjoy yourselves and I will just sit here feeling sorry for myself for being alone!" they heard April yell at them from the table. Ginny turned and rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was pulled in Harry's arms and he placed a kiss on her lips. She was vaguely aware of the flashes of cameras.

"Love you," Ginny said into his ear as he spun them around the dance floor.

_**REVIEW – and you can have two tickets to a Quidditch game of your choice! **_

_**Hope you liked this chapter, nothing really interesting and a bit of fluff really, **_

_**Always, hogwartslivy xo**_


	17. Convicting More Then They Thought

_April 28__th__ 2001_

The factory was in the centre of the valley. It was surrounded by hills and forest making it almost impossible to be seen unless you were flying right over the top of it. It was a big grey boring industrial building that looked as if it needs a lot of hard renovation work done to the outside, yet it was still free standing. There were no car parks or tables and chairs outside, or anything really that suggested that this was a muggle factory. There was only two times a day that a person looking onto the factory would see people; the morning between the hours of eight and nine, and the afternoon between five and six. During those hours, one would be able to watch at least a hundred men appear in front of the factory and walk inside. There were no signs of magic at all. It would have been impossible to know that inside this factory a major crime in the wizarding world was being committed; one hundred men were making and shipping illegal potions around Britain and its surrounding countries such as France and Ireland.

Just like in the muggle world the wizarding population have things that are bad for them, potions that brought their moods up and down, played with their emotions and took away their choices. These were drug potions and just like the muggle world they were highly dangerous. Usually, if a wizard was caught taking these potions, brewing them or selling them they would face a minor charge and a month in the St Mungo's rehabilitation wing but a scale this big, the men in charge could face ten to fifteen years in prison. That is how Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and their team of trainee aurors found themselves standing on a hill facing the factor on a windy April day. Their mission was to stop, capture and charge every single man involved in this 'project' and they had to do it all at once. If the capture was not made all together then it would be impossible to make sure they got everyone inside, including the leaders. After a month and a half of non-stop planning and scouting of the area the group of twelve had decided the best way to get them all. Today was that day, and there was no room for screw ups.

"Right, it's," Ron checked his gold watch, "7:55, the first group will be here momentarily. As soon as nine o'clock hits Harry and I will cast the anti-apparition charm so make sure you in the Valley by 8:55 or you will screw it up. You got that?" The nervous trainees nodded their heads. This was their first real, proper, massive mission.

"Good. Go to you stations and watch your coin for the signal. Most of you watch the groups, and if you were smart enough which all of you are then you would have been counting the groups as they come every day," Harry added, "To your stations,"

Harry Potter stood directly behind the factory, the highest point of the hills surrounding. He scanned the area just as the first group of 15 people appeared down in the valley itself below. His eyes fixed briefly on Ron, whose bright red could be seen very distinctly if you knew where to look. He kept moving his around the invisible circle that his trainees had made around the valley. He could just make out the shapes of Megan and Mark standing closer than ever; if he had better eye sight he could have sworn that they were hugging. He checked his watch, ten minutes until the charm was to be performed. The plan his trainees had devised was running around in his head, details that shouldn't be missed, things he must make sure he remembered and the specific job he was meant to do. His thoughts stopped as he realised just how far they had come. For a group made half of older men then him they had been eager and ready to learn from him, they had listen and respected and that was something he respected about them. They looked to him as a teacher and not the chosen one. As watch his Aurors apparated into the valley and ran toward the building, Harry's eyes locked on Ron's for a quarter of a second before he raised his ward and started to cast the strongest anti-apparition spell that his magic would permit him.

In a split second multiple explosions went off that was mixed with screams and shouts coming from the occupants of the building. Streams of people came rushing out trying to disappear as Ron and Harry stood watching in the same positions wands pointing in the direction ready to help if it got out of control. this was the trainees capture and they were to stay out of the way unless absolutely necessary. The trainees rounded different groups of people up bounding them. As Ron watched two men separated from the group and ran for the hills. They must have realised that they couldn't apparate from the area because they were running fast straight towards...straight towards Harry. Ron sent green sparks as planned, what he guessed where the leaders were fast getting away. Harry's eyes snapped from the good job that the trainees were doing down in the valley below to the green sparks that Ron had just sent up to the sky. Harry looked around for the problem, green sparks meant problem. His eyes narrowed onto the two men struggling through the tress towards to me.

Harry pointed his wand at the two men. He smiled slightly as they closer and he got ready to cast the binding spell. His magic concentrated on the two men running, unknowingly, towards him. They got closer and closer still running without a clue to whom they thought they were running from. Harry sent the stunner and binding spell not seconds after the other. The two men collapsed to the ground in heap of ropes and bodies. Harry laughed at the stupidity of the men before levitating them and walking to the centre of the Valley were the trainees had rounded up the last of the one hundred workmen. The plan had been successful, every single detail but the only mistake Harry had made was not looking at the two main men before binding and sending them too their deaths.

_Hours Later..._

All but two of the men had left the valley surrounded by hills. Harry, Ron, Kyle and Caitlin were left too finish of the two leaders that none of the had laid eyes on since Harry had put the stunned men back in the factory till they were ready. It had taken 17 hours to mark, trail and convict all 100 men. Most of them got off with a minor sentence of community service because they only got into the business as they made good money and it was easy hours and work. They got off easy, but Harry and Ron couldn't say the same for the men they were about to interrogate.

"Right, Harry will do most off the talking. If they are anything like the rest of these scum Harry's past will guilt them to telling the truth but if that isn't the case then we can step back and you two can test you knowledge of what you learned in the interogation class. Good Luck and lets get these bastards," Ron said before going to open the door.

You see, Harry really should have look at the faces of the men before he bound them and brought them to camp. It would have avoided a lot of pain for what was about to happen to who he found behind the door, it would have avoided shock too. Ron yanked the door inside sitting at one of the four chairs at the table. Harry took a seat next to him as caitlin went to revive the two leaders.

"What...What's going on here? Where am I?" The more built one was woken first. Something about the broad shoulders and dirty blonde reminded Harry someone not that he could guess without seeing a face. The other man had dark hair and was first to turn around. His face paled almost immediately before tapping his partner on the shoulder.

Dudley Dursely turned slowly to face Harry. His jaw surely hit the floor before he scraped the chair away from, walked over and grabbed the scruff of his collar and pulled him out the room, rage showing clearly on his face. The door slammed behind him.

"Shit," Ron said, "That's not a friendly look,"

_**HELLO READERS, **_

_**Firstly- I am deeply sorry for the wait! STARTING YEAR 11 AHHHHH Scary stuff this is so I haven't had like anytime lately but hopefully I will get myself onto a schedule as I work everything out!**_

_**GIVE ME A REVIEW AND I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SCOLD because I didn't update! I am very very sorry! **_

_**Follow on twitter – hogwartslivy**_

_**I DO LOVE YOU ALL I PROMISE!**_

_**Okay, last thing- If you haven't heard of POTTERMOMMY1118 then you should go read her stuff! Amazing stories, fantastic writing and regular updates, something I haven't mastered just yet! **_

_**POTTER ON! **_


	18. I Can't Save You From This

_April 29__th__, 2001_

"Dudley! What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry practically screamed at his cousin, "Do you realise what you have done?" Dudley shook his head feeling his face grow read. The last thing he had wanted to do was piss of Harry. He wanted to be part of this world. After staying in that house with those who were being protected by Harry's friends and followers he had learned that this was the world he wanted to be in.

Months after the war had ended, Dudley left home in the middle of the night leaving a note for his mother telling her he was going to find himself. To a muggle that wouldn't mean anything other than traveling the world for a couple of months and seeing what the earth had to offer but for a just turned 18 year old boy who had just spent a year with multiple witches and wizards this meant he was running away to a world that he didn't belong in. Dudley meet up with mate that he'd met in the safe house, Scott Bradley. Scott was a muggle-born who had attended Hogwarts the year before Harry. He went into hiding the year after he left because he still looked like a kid. Scott and Dudley became fast friends, Scott telling him of Harry's adventures when he had been at school. When the call of a final battle came in Scott had fled to Hogwarts and Dudley worried that he had lost one of the only connections the wizarding world he had. November of that year Scott contacted Dudley with an offer he couldn't refuse, traveling overseas and studying wizards and muggle relations together.

The two had travelled to the four corners of the earth. It took them a good two years but they got back to England everything had changed. The discoveries they had made about the way wizards and muggles lived together had been made, the whole of the population was moving on. Dudley an Scott felt their selves being lost more in the muggle world as they bought an apartment in central London and got jobs. It wasn't until they had stumbled across a potion dealer that they had come up with what they thought was a brilliant plan. The put it in action calling upon the people that they had met when traveling, asking for men and ingredients and for a blissful two months the boys had been running a quiet potion dealing operation.

Dudley looked Harry in the eyes. He looked angry but also confused at why.

"Look Harry," Dudley took a deep breathe, "You need to understand that I am not the same person you left when we went our separate ways,"

"Yeah I know, your worse then that! Do you ave any idea what these potions do to people,"

"Yes!"

"I honestly think you have no clue because you feel that it safe to mass produce them and sell! I can't save you from this Dudley, anyway you go about it you are going to Azkaban," Harry pressed his palms to his forehead, "Why would you do something like this?"

Dudley looked at him, "I didn't like my world after being a part of yours,"

Harry looked at his cousin. He noticed that the weight he once carried around with him was now gone and replaced by muscle. His hair was no longer thin but in thick waves on top of his head and he was wearing his leather jacket, "Dudley,"

"I know what you're going to say Harry. That I was stupid and should have come to you but you don't understand. I'm just your cousin. I read about your wedding in every publication there is in this world, talked about with random on the street. I've watched your wife play quidditch more than once and seen you with that little boy with the bright blue hair. This world is better for me , I'm better in this world,"

"I can't keep you from being punished. What you did here is really serious," Harry looked Dudley putting a hand on his shoulder, "Just do whatever they say and tell nothing but the truth okay. If you do that then you will get maybe two years, maybe none since you're a muggle,"

Harry opened the door to find Ron standing right behind it listening. He stepped back his face growing red while Dudley joined his partner at the desk once more.

"I'm too close now. He's my cousin," Ron nodded and waved him out. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. While he worried about what was going to happen to Dudley he was so happy he was going home. He needed Ginny, and Teddy and his family.

_May 2__nd__, 2001_

This day was never easy for anyone. It was a yearly reminder of what they had all been through, what they had fought for. Last year, Victoire had pulled them away from anything sad and for almost a moment when they all first saw her the Weasley family forgot about what else day meant. Teddy and Victoire had been getting along like houses on fire, the one and three year olds were already best friends. On this day Teddy wouldn't leave her side, Harry and Ginny couldn't tell if it was because it was her birthday or if Teddy felt he shouldn't be with his godparents. He wasn't older enough to completely understand what had happened on this day three years ago yet but he was older enough to notice that uncle Harry was not his father no matter how much he changed his appearance to look like him.

"You gunna be okay today?" Harry asked his wife as she zipped up the dress. His eyes scanned the picture that stood on the nightstand. Fred lifting Ginny and spinning her in a circle, it would have been just before her fifth year because it was outside the shop.

"I'll be fine I promise," Harry gave her a look, "Well it'll take some time but I promise I will be, soon this day will be celebration on what we accomplished but right now it's too –"

"– Soon. I know ," Harry gathered his wife in his arms, "Together we can get through this. As years go on it will get easier. Love you Gin," Ginny only buried her face into her husband chest for now. She cried for an hour into Harry's chest while he sat their letting her get her tears out, he was really the only person to ever see her cry like this. When she was ready they crossed the hall and got Teddy before apparating away to the Burrow.

_**I'M SO SORRY!**_

_**I know it's been ages. Heaps of assignments and to many co-curricular activities; the same old story. **_

_**REVIEW – Also if you know anything at all about Thera, Ancient Greek island buried by a volcano, let me know! **_

_**Always, hogwartslivy xo**_


	19. Passing Time

_**A bit of a time gap but only because anything else would be utterly boring, I'm trying to move the years on…yeah? Anyway, enjoy! **_

_July 31__st__ 2001_

Harry sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Ginny to come out of the bathroom so they could leave for the Burrow. He was sure that by the time they got there the Weasley family and all its extras would already be there, along with his work mates and some of the remaining Aurors. They were all waiting for him to arrive because today happened to be his 21st birthday. He got up and walked over to the shelf that held a collection of photos. Ones of Teddy and all his firsts, Ginny and him on their wedding day, some of him, Ron and Hermione at school, a couple from the Order including the original Moody had given him back before his fifth year. He looked at his parents and they looked and smiled right back at him.

Sometimes, when he used to lie in bed before he and Ginny got married, he used to wonder what life would have been like if his parents had never died. Would he have siblings, maybe he would be just dating Ginny instead of being married to her. Harry shook his head at the thought, no matter what happened he couldn't change the past and even if he could, he didn't know whether he would want to. His eyes wandered over to the small writing desk in the corner of the room where he knew a letter from Gringotts sat, unopened. He couldn't bear to get another 21st gift from a public shop or organisation, who only ever wanted him to say something good about them.

"You should really just open and see what it is," Ginny came out of the bathroom and walked over to Harry while following his gaze, "I don't see goblins wanting you to say anything about them. They are fine about publicity," Harry looked at her and shook his head. She sighed before slipping on her shoes and leading him out of the room, the pair flooed to the Burrow where, just as he suspected, everyone was waiting for them to arrive. Harry said his polite thank-yous to those who wished him a happy birthday but made straight for Andromeda, where she was waiting with an excited Teddy in her arms.

"Happy Birfday Unca Harry," Teddy said as Harry took the small toddler into his arms, "I wuv you,"

"Why thank you little guy," Teddy giggled and his hair changed to black ad Harry kissed his forehead, "Did Grandma teach out that?" Teddy did nothing but nod his head and giggle, playing with Harry's hair.

The party went on for ages in Harry's opinion. He found it unnecessary and uncomfortable; he also didn't let go of Teddy even though his little man had fallen asleep an hour before he was able to leave. Harry gave the sleeping boy back to his grandmother before following after Ginny through the floo. As soon as he stepped out of the fire into their small house Ginny's lips were on his. She giggled at his shock and smirked at her ability to surprise him.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Ginny said, her hot breathe warming his neck.

"Why thank you but I really don't think I have gotten a present yet," Ginny shook her head and took a slight step back from him.

"Nah-uh you have gotten heaps tonight," She told him backing towards the stairs. She paused, one foot on the first stair, knowing that Harry was edging closer and closer.

"Not anything I really wanted,"

"What about the new briefcase and planner from Hermione?"

"I have been getting planners from Hermione ever since second year, they all go in the same place," Ginny smiled at his comment before taking another cautious step up the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't want to not give you anything," Harry's eyes flashed with passion, then hunger and then finally want. Ginny recognised the signs and sprinted up the stairs to their room with Harry close on her heels.

_August 3__rd__, 2001_

_**Dear Mr Potter, **_

_**Upon your 21**__**st**__** birthday, we are pleased to inform you that you will have access to your Potter family vault and estate. We look forward to your visit. **_

_**Happy Birthday,**_

_**Bank of the Wizarding World, Gringotts**_

Harry looked at the letter in his hand. His hand was shaking as he looked into Ginny's face who had read it silently from behind his shoulder, she was shocked.

"What does that mean? Potter vault and estate," Ginny asked, quoting the letter. Harry just shook his head trying to clear it and make sense of the letter he had refused to open since its arrival. This was not what he had expected.

"What do you think will be in that vault?" She asked her husband again. She got no answer, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly grabbing her hand that had been resting on his shoulder, "It's weird to think that they have stuff that I haven't seen. Even after all these years," Ginny leaned down and kissed her husband's cheek. He leaned into her for support.

"You know what though? It could be something really amazing that they left you until now, we won't know unless we find out," Ginny whispered to him, knowing his was trying hard not to let any tears spill over. Ginny wasn't sure if she believed it at all herself. She knew that most wizards kept things they didn't want anyone else to see in their vaults. Ginny checked her watch, if she didn't leave soon, she would be late for her afternoon practice.

"I have to go but I love you and we can tackle this together tomorrow okay," Ginny kissed him before grabbing her training bag and running out the door to her practice.

Harry sat looking at the letter, his hand shaking slightly.

_August 4__th__, 2001_

"This way Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said the goblin showing them to their vault. It was a long way down but, as the goblin had explained, it was an old Vault that had been inherited over the centuries. The goblin stopped the cart at a round area. Five huge doors sat evenly spaced around the large room, each with a name over the head. Harry looked around at the names; Gryffindor, Peverell, Jenkins, Slytherin and Black. His eyes lingering on the name Black as he felt Ginny squeeze his hand a little tighter. Each door but one had many names on the doors, he noticed Gaunt on the Slytherin door last on this list. His eyes scanned all the doors, noticing names on every door but the Blacks; his eyes stopped when he saw the Potter name sitting at the bottom of the Peverell list.

Harry stood in the middle of the ring of vaults. He was staring at all the different names. How old were these vaults? How big were they? How many secrets had they kept over all these years. Questions and their answers spun around in his head so fast he didn't even notice when Ginny's hand tugged out of his tight grip. He watched her through absent eyes walk with the goblin to the Peverell door. To say that it was the most impressive door was an understatement. It hadn't been through many different families, it only had around five names engraved but it was by far the most extravagant. The letters of the names were engraved in gold, the door itself looking like it was stronger than diamond; Harry wondered whether it was. He approached his wife and the goblin.

"Thank you Grimmway. Why don't you leave in an hour. That will be enough time won't it Harry?" Ginny looked over to her husband who was watching with glazed eyes, staring at the near open door in front of him, "Yes that will be all,"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I am not allowed to leave. These vaults are such high security that all sorts of curses and hexes may be placed on them. For your safety, I must stay," As she looked at the goblin and the goblin looked back at her Ginny remembered her many conversations with Bill about these vaults. She nodded and smiled. The goblin pushed with little effort to open the door.

Inside the house sized vault was many different things. Closer to the front looked the newest. Ginny noticed a chest with the initials of LE engraved. Beside that sat a stack of what looked like scrapbooks, photo albums and, oddly, a small pacifier. As the young couple walked down the makeshift pathway they stepped over goblets, small boxes, and small piles of gold and even smaller objects. A stack of portraits sat leaning up against one another against a wall. Ginny guessed it was the front portrait that drew Harry to them. She recognised the man sitting in front of two elderly people.

"Oh Harry," she whispered quietly to him. The caption at the bottom of the painting held the words, _James Harold Potter the First, Seventh Birthday._

"It must have been a tradition," Harry replied.

"It was," Both heads snapped towards the door to where Grimmway was standing.

"Excuse me?" Harry tried to make sense of such a comment.

"Forgive me Master Potter but I have served this vault for many years. Although, I haven't been down here in nearly twenty years my family has always served this vault. We are the only ones to see what's inside it. It increases the protection," Grimmway explained as the realisation came to Ginny.

"So you could tell us when these things were placed?" She asked.

"I could. Take this for example," Grimmway pointed to the chest and pacifier, "Lily Potter brought that down here in 1981. It was also the first time that you visited the vault Mr. Potter. I remember Lily realised we had left you favourite pacifier in the vault but couldn't be bothered to come back and get it. It was just after your first birthday,"

"Can you tell me anything else about my history?" Harry asked from behind Ginny. He looked curiously around the chamber wondering just how many secrets his descendants had.

"I can," Grimmway moved around the young couple looking very comfortable with the situation, like he had been waiting for this way, "See that painting up there of the castle? Well that castle is the Peverell Palace. It belonged to the very creator of this vault. Ignotus believed in keeping his items safe from auction should he happen to die, nobody really had vaults back then. If you were rich enough to have that much gold then it is most likely that you would have a dungeon to keep it in. Anyhow, the castle was the home to the first Wizarding royal family although the 'crown' doesn't exist anymore, the lines is still there."

"Are you telling me that I come from a royal blood line?" Harry asked, still staring at the painting. He knew Ginny had walked off looking around.

"Yes, but, as I said, the line doesn't exist. For generations your bloodline ruled the wizarding world, right up until an only girl was born. She married a Potter and such the line was pretty much disappeared. Harold Potter had no interest in being King so he, and his wife of course, abolished the crown and created the Ministry. He of course was minister till he died. That was 1567. Your last name has survived many great years since then, although ask anyone and I doubt they will remember that time of Kings and Queens in this world." Grimmway and Harry moved through the vault. Harry listened intently to the stories that Grimmway was telling; the stories of houses, and portraits, of the people and the places that he had come from. Grimmway explained that Harry not only had a Manor in Britain but also in France and Italy, they also had places in Australia, Spain and Greece. Harry was amazed to hear that he had seats in more than one ministry around the world, although nobody would every call upon him. While he listened, Ginny sat and looked through the most important belongings of Lily Evans-Potter.

She had wondered what had been so important that she had to make the trip out of hiding to Gringotts to get this to a safe place where it would be kept forever. The chest held photos, a white dress and many different letters. There was a letter addressed to Sirius and Remus, someone named Susie, to James and of course, to Harry. Ginny placed the letters aside and looked back into the trunk. Sitting on top of the white dress and two ring boxes was another letter. This one seemed a lot thicker than the others and it wasn't addressed to anyone in particular. In Lily Potter's neat hand writing was _To Her _written on the front of the page. Ginny's hands began to shake as she glanced quickly at Harry who was observing the portrait of his father and smiling with Grimmway. She slowly turned the letter over and saw that neat writing again, this time saying _for the girl who has stolen my son's heart. _


	20. Never Thought I Would Be Doing This

_**I know these are taking a while! Sorry Potterheads! **_

_**Enjoy,**_

_August 31__st__, 2001_

"You didn't tell me you two were gunna get married!"

"That's because we didn't tell anybody, it just kinda happened," George said giving his sister a one armed hug.

"Yeah well, you should have! You and Angie go away for what we think is gunna be a long weekend; turns out, you two are gone three weeks and she comes back with a wedding ring on her finger! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME," Ginny lightly shoved her brother and new sister-in-law, "What's the rush? You couldn't just get engaged? You know mum is gunna be royally pissed because she wasn't able to throw you a wedding."

"Shut up Gin, yes I know mum's going to be pissed but I don't care! It was a spontaneous decision, and we are happy not having a wedding," George put an arm around Angelina kissing her forehead.

"Wait!" Ginny screamed in delight, "YOU ARE SO PREGNANT!" Both George and Angelina groaned at Ginny whose smile turned to a frown. How could they just get married without telling anyone or inviting her at least? I mean she was the closest to George.

"Stop going over it in your head Ginny. We got married and that's it. Get over it alright, you are more than welcome to throw us a big party at the new Manor I heard you moved into," George said as he started to move around the shop getting ready to open while Angelina moved into the backroom.

Ginny made a face and started passing George boxes. She and Harry had moved into the Potter Manor only a week after discovering it. Ginny couldn't say she loved living there though. It was huge, had so many rooms for just two people and one house elf. When Ted was with them it felt slightly less empty because of his screaming and ranting but most of the time when it was just her at home the big house felt empty. It was too quiet.

"Sure, if you want," She said to him.

"I know you hate it. Harry knows too. He came and saw me yesterday before anyone else knew we were back. He said that he was worrying about you in the big old house, he actually asked whether I thought you should go back to that cosy little flat in muggle London," Ginny snorted, "That's what I said, why would you want to go back there, because of all the great memories it holds for you?"

"Yeah, well I can't say that I love the manor but Harry does and I'm not going to stop him living in a home that he should have grown up in," George nodded his head and a silence fell between the sister and brother. Ginny pulled out Lily's letter from her bag and began to turn it in her hands. She had been carrying it around with her at all times, although she didn't know why. "George, can I ask you something?"

"Course you can Gin, whatever you need," George didn't turn around but let Ginny figure out whatever she wanted to say. He knew that she would just chicken out if he was looking at her.

"I found this letter in the Potter family vault." This sparked George's interest. Harry had mentioned the letters in his visit yesterday but he said that Ginny hadn't read them, "I mean I found heaps of letters but this one is for me."

"It has your name on it?" George asked looking to the letter in his sister's hand.

"No, not exactly. I found them in Lily Potter's chest. There was a whole bunch of them and this one is for…well it says _To Her _and on the back _for the girl who has stolen my son's heart,_" Ginny's hands were shaking. George was the first person she had told about the letter. She hadn't even told Harry yet.

"Does Harry know about this one?"

"No."

"Have you read it yet?" George guessed by the look on Ginny's face that she hadn't.

"I'm not sure what to think right now, about any of this. She couldn't possibly know that Harry would survive, or that he would ever make it to the vault. It's just all so confusing," Ginny said shaking the letter in her hands.

"She must have had hope that he would, and I'm sure if she thought he would make it, why wouldn't she put it in the vault. Harry told me about those letters saying there were ones for all of the people she loved and Ginny, to be honest; she would have loved you I bet. You two are practically made for each other!" George said pulling his youngest sibling into a hug. Ginny stored the letter back in her purse intending to go home and read it in one of the many rooms of their huge manor.

The Potter Manor was located just outside of Oxford. It was old, Victorian and, most of all, it was huge. When she was little and she imagined her life when she had got married she would always imagine her and her husband in a little suburban home outside London, somewhere that she wouldn't have to rush to get to Kings Cross for her children and somewhere that she could easily access Diagon Alley. Ginny would never put herself in a house like this. Many more bedrooms than they would surely need, more bathrooms than she could have predicted, a kitchen that could rival the one at Hogwarts, it had multiple lounges, three different types of dining rooms and even a ballroom. When they had first moved, Harry had called Kreacher to map out the house for him to get an idea of exactly how big it was. Harry had discovered a wine cellar underneath the kitchen where nearly six hundred bottles of wine had been stored for centuries.

There were plenty of rooms that had sheets covering the ancient furniture but there were others that both Harry and Ginny guessed had been used all those years ago. Harry spent half a day just in his father's childhood room alone looking at the photographs on the wall. Across from that was Sirius' room. A lot neater than James' room was but Ginny guessed he must have felt like a guest some of the time. Ginny remembered vaguely Sirius telling the Weasley kids about this house over the summer they were at Grimmauld Place. He told them that it was the place he was always the most happiest. Looking at the photos around the walls it was certain that was true.

The day that Ginny read the letter she was walking around the top floor of the could be palace. The corridors were decorated with photos and painted portraits of families and wizards. Some talked and some didn't. Many of the frames were empty giving Ginny the impression that they had another portrait somewhere else. The photos were in black and white, Ginny recognised what must have been a young James in most of them. His parents were older than she expected. At the end of the hall were spectacular double doors. They were decorated with what must have been the utter most care, the gold lines resembling a tree of some sort that spread across the entire width and length of the two doors. Ginny hadn't seen this the last time they were up here. Harry had decided that it was just more bedrooms with the exception of a study that hadn't been used and a large room that had no furniture at all.

She slowly ran her fingers over the gold plaque. _Lily and James. _The metal was cold under her fingers as she turned the door knob and carefully opened the door. The room was split in two, a huge arch giving entrance into the other room. Going further into the room Ginny realised this is where James and Lily must have been before they were targeted. There was a couch, two overstuffed chairs and a coffee table sitting in the first room. Ginny ran a finger over the fabric of the couch, closing her eyes trying to imagine the life they must have had before everything happened. Through the arch was a giant sized bed, a door on either side; the pattern mimicking the gold tree from the entrance doors. Pictures of James and Lily decorated the walls; on the wall of the arch was a growing chart with only two measurements drawn on. Feeling stupid that she missed it, Ginny slowly approached the bassinet that lay at the end of the large bed, it was white with gold trimming. Only then did Ginny notice the picture of a baby Harry with Lily and James on the back wall.

Ginny pulled the letter from her pocket and curled up on one the overstuffed chairs. She twirled it in her fingers, closing her eyes again. They must have been extremely happy. They had gotten married, they had a child and, most of all, they had each other. She couldn't imagine what it must have felt like being torn from the home you would have made so many memories in, but she knew they had to protect themselves. For a moment, Ginny felt angry. Angry that Voldemort had been alive, that he had targeted Harry and ruined the life he was supposed to have. She took a deep breath before carefully opening the envelope and pulling out the think parchment.

_To whoever has stolen my son's heart, _

_If you are reading this then I am guessing Harry survived, found my letters and given this to the girl he loves. James says that the Potter vault is passed on when the heir turns twenty-one so I am hoping that Harry isn't married then, too young. Then again, James and I got married six months after finishing at Hogwarts so I really can't say anything at all. _

Ginny giggled. Remus would always tell her that Lily would have loved her and that James would definitely have approved of her. She never thought she would be able to ever get a look into Lily's mind, what her thoughts are.

_I don't need to explain why I am writing this to you. If you have it, then you can guess, Harry loves you with his whole heart no matter what. And I know that he would've have chosen someone that would take care of him. James and Sirius think my Harry will be a bit of player as soon as he hits Hogwarts but I know, if he is anything like James, that he will be a one woman man. I know this for a fact. _

_However you came to be with him it doesn't matter. All I have ever wanted for him was that he was happy, healthy and most of all loved. If I'm not there then it is up to you. Love him. Tell him that I love him. I know that he won't get out of this whole situation unscarred, I mean this is Voldemort. He won't stop at anything to be sure that Harry dies and ensure that he lives. We fought as hard as we could; we had never planned to run. Not until Harry was made a target and it left us no choice. James' parents offered to take him into hiding, pretending to be us, allowing us to fight and be sure of our son's safety but Harry is too little. I need him more than he needs me, James and I need him. I want Harry to be happy. If you make him happy then you make both James and I happy. _

_If Harry grows up to be anything like his father then be careful of that Hero complex you may find he has. The constant need to put others safety before his own will get him into trouble, watch for it. James nearly died trying to save me and his friends, and if Harry is anything like James he will stop at nothing to be sure that his loved ones are safe. Although, if he is like James, then I am guessing he loves you very much. _

_I guess my point here is that you need to know that we did love Harry, very much, and that we never intended to leave him. We planned to be there for all of those birthdays, the first day of Hogwarts, his last day at Hogwarts, his wedding day, the birth of his children, our first grandchild but I guess it didn't work out like that. We have many memories of him, but they aren't enough. Be sure to hold onto the memories you have, to make plenty more and to love each other unconditionally. Know that James and I are watching over you both. We love you both, our son and the girl he loves and that loves him back. _

_Hoping that this letter will never have to be read and that I will be around for all the moments, _

_Lily Potter x_

Ginny put the letter onto the table and pulled her arms tighter around herself. The words had come from Harry's mum. All of her brothers talked of meeting the parents of their partners saying that they always dreaded it. Right now, Ginny wished that Lily Potter was still here. That both her and James had been at their wedding, had been able to share those moments with Harry. She felt sadness for them, for Harry.

"What you doing all the way up here?" Harry had silently entered the room. Ginny's eyes snapped open to look at him.

"Your mum… she wrote me a letter too," She pointed to the letter and envelope sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"She addressed it to you?" Harry asked picking up the envelope. As he read the words across the front his jaw dropped a little. He looked up at his wife who was watching him. He walked over to her, pulling her off the chair. He bent his head and carefully kissed her. Automatically her hands drifted to his hair, her arms resting on his shoulders.

Harry broke the kiss with a low chuckle, "I never thought I would ever snog a girl in my parents' room," Ginny smiled and pecked him again before looking around the room at the photos. Her eyes landed on the larger one on the back wall.

"They must have been so happy here," She whispered her forehead leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"I bet they were," He said back to her quietly.

"And we will be too," Ginny tighten her arms around his neck again.

"So you don't hate this place?"

"No. I think I judged it too quickly. You belong here and that means so do I." They smiled at each other again before Harry lowered his head again and kissed her.

_**HELLO THERE!**_

_**Okay so I truly want to give the biggest Thank you to my beta! He has been helping me so much with not only this story but he has been slowly giving me tips to improve my writing all together so thank you so much! **_

_**To the readers and the reviews, you are my inspiration. You are the ones that make me want to continue with this story even when I don't even want to get out bed! So Thank you for reading, thank you if you reviewed or favourite or followed! It means so much to me! **_

_**BIG SURPRISE COMING SOON! Here is a sneak peak at the next chapter – **_

_Chapter 21 – Like A Family_

"_UNCA HARRY! Come pway wiv me," Teddy yelled at his godfather. _

"_Yeah Uncle Harry go play with your godson," Ginny sat down next to Harry. He frowned for a moment before putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. _

"_You have enough of baby talk or is you mother still fussing over the fact Ange and George got married without her there," he asked her. _

"_Both," Ginny sighed. Harry look down at her, she smiled at him before leaning up slightly to kiss him lightly. They both melted into the kiss but before Harry could even move his hands around the little body of one Teddy Lupin jumped between them. _

"_HEY! No no no no no," Teddy clung to Ginny around the neck stopping Harry from getting close to her again, "My Ginny."_

_**Hogwartslivy xoxo**_


	21. Like A Family

**Reader,**

**As the Beta Reader for this story, I would like to apologize for the delay in updating. I am a junior in college and the last few weeks I have been extremely busy with school work. Also, I start Finals in less than two weeks and so; the next update might not come until after that (it depends on when I get the next chapter and whether I have time to properly Beta it). However, once I am through with Finals, I should be able to get chapters Betaed in more timely fashion. Anyways, I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!**

**Sincerely,**

**PhillipWDE**

* * *

_**HEY THERE CHICKENS!**_

_**Missed you guys but as you read from my beta it's going to be a little slow for a while! For me as well as I have school and I'm directing a play here at school (totally exciting though!) ANYWAY! **_

_**Enjoy - **_

* * *

_November, 2001_

A Sunday lunch was called in early November. The whole family was there, Bill and a pregnant Fleur with the one and half year old Victoire, Charlie had come home for a bit of a holiday, Percy and his girlfriend Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione and, of course, Harry and Ginny, who brought along Teddy. Molly fussed over her grandchildren, telling Harry that Teddy was too thin. She told Fleur that Victore's hair was far too long and needed to be trimmed; Fleur frowned and avoided Molly for the rest of the afternoon. Needless to say, that for some time, the Weasleys were just a normal family; they laughed and had lunch and just talked about normal things.

Teddy and Harry sat by the small pond at the edge of the Weasley property. Teddy ran to and from the water daring it to touch his little feet as Harry watched from the grass, occasionally telling him to slow down or to be careful.

"Ted, you gunna fall over if you don't slow down!" Harry laughed as the little boy stumbled.

"UNCA HARRY! Come pway wiv me," Teddy yelled at his godfather.

"Yeah Uncle Harry, go play with your godson," Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry. He frowned for a moment before putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"You have enough of baby talk or is your mother still fussing over the fact that Ange and George got married without her there?" he asked her.

"Both," Ginny sighed. Harry look down at her, she smiled at him before leaning up slightly to kiss him lightly. They both melted into the kiss but before Harry could even move his hands around her, the little body of one Teddy Lupin jumped between them.

"HEY! No no no no no," Teddy clung to Ginny around the neck stopping Harry from getting close to her again, "My Ginny."

"Oh she's yours is she, little man?" Teddy nodded his head as Ginny hugged him closer to her chest while she smirked at Harry. "Well that's too bad. I was really smitten with her."

Ginny giggled before shifting Teddy in her arms so she could kiss Harry. Teddy tried pushing him away from her but it just ended up with Teddy in Harry's arms being tickled. The three year old laughed and screamed trying to hit his godfather by flailing his arms about in the air. All three were laughing. For the first time in a while, nothing was going on and they felt like a family.

* * *

_November 26__th__, 2001_

"Is Teddy in his room asleep then?" Ginny asked as Harry entered their bedroom. Choosing to leave James and Lily's room as it was, the couple took the largest room at the other end of the house on the top floor. The room was almost identical to the one James and Lily had but it was in Harry and Ginny's style. The coffee table was covered in papers and case files that were part of Harry's work and an empty coffee cup. There was a large trophy cabinet on the back wall behind the couch that was filled with Ginny and Harry's quidditch trophies from school and Ginny's most recent awards with the Harpies.

Teddy's room was a couple doors down and he loved the fact that this house was big enough for him to run around the halls and not get caught. It was easy to see that Teddy loved this new house. He stayed more and more with Harry and Ginny now, his grandmother being happy to be let him be with them. Harry enjoyed spending the extra time with his godson, and since he had been put on desk duty for the month of November, Teddy had become a regular at the Auror Office. He was doted on by all the trainees, more the women the men, but Teddy shined under the attention. His hair colour changed with every different person that picked him up or held him. Teddy was kept entertained all day so that Harry was able to continue with his work right up until it was time leave.

"Out as soon as his head hit the pillow. I swear some of these trainees will be seriously depressed about not having Teddy around to distract them from actually doing work," Harry told his wife with a tired sigh.

"Well, you don't seem that tired," Ginny moved over to rest her head on his chest, tracing patterns over his well toned stomach.

Harry moaned a little as her hands got lower and lower, "Ginny."

"Harry," Ginny drawled his name out before turning her head to kiss his neck. He squirmed slightly under her touch, his hands grabbing her waist. He flipped her onto her back so he was hovering above her.

"You are the biggest tease Mrs Potter," Harry brought his lips down onto her neck.

"Now who's the tease," Ginny giggled. Harry left her neck and smirked down at her. He leaned over to grab his wand and cast a silencing charm. Ginny gave him a confused look.

"I have a feeling that what I'm about to do to you is gunna make you want to scream and I really don't fancy having to have that talk with Teddy right now." Ginny out right laughed at her husband before pulling his lips down on hers again.

* * *

_December 28__th__, 2001 _

"Hermione, I am not going to see a healer. I am fine! It's a bug and it will go away in a day or two." Ginny tried reasoning with her sister-in-law again. It had been the second day she had taken an off day from training because of sickness.

"I'm telling you Ginny, a bug is for twenty-four hours. Go and see a healer," Hermione lectured her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She said as Hermione opened her mouth again, "I will call in now and see if someone can fit me in. You may come if you really want to!"

"Good. And yes of course I'm going to come with you," Hermione grabbed her bag, "I really have nothing better to do right now." Ginny smiled at her sarcastically before stepping into the fireplace, shouting St Mungo's and disappearing. Hermione followed her with a sigh.

"Hi, welcome to St Mungo's, where may I direct you today?" The welcome witch said in an overly happy voice that both Ginny and Hermione knew was fake.

"I just need to see a Healer. I have a bug and need to be checked out," Ginny said in a bored way. The welcome witch gave her forms to fill out and directed her and Hermione to the plastic waiting chairs. Ginny filled out the forms quickly with Hermione uncomfortably looking over her shoulder. She gave them back to the welcome witch. No less than ten minutes later Draco Malfoy appeared in the waiting room. He took the forms from the Welcome Witch. Ginny watched him as his body tensed reading the names of his next patient and she knew it was her. _Great this is just what I needed, _she thought to herself.

"Ginny Potter?" Draco asked the room although looking right at her.

"I think I will stay out here and wait then," Hermione whispered to Ginny who was picking up her bag, "Ron would kill me if he knew I was talking to Draco. Stupid grudges."

"Okay," Ginny muttered back before following Draco in to an examination room.

"Right. I guess I don't have to introduce myself then," Draco said awkwardly to her and she sat on the examination bed. Ginny smiled at his awkward state. "Your form said that you've been throwing up for about fourty-eight hours then?"

"Well for the past couple of weeks I haven't gone a day without feeling sick or throwing up," Ginny corrected him.

"Okay, well, I will just do a few wand tests. I'm sure it's nothing though, probably just tired from training. Are you getting plenty of sleep?" Ginny nodded.

"And you're eating right?" She nodded again.

"Okay, well, I am definitely sure it is something completely fixable, nothing serious." Draco smiled at her before muttering spells and scanning his wand over body. Ginny sat still trying to think of just how weird this was. Being in the hospital was weird when she knew that nothing was wrong but Draco Malfoy being her healer just topped it off.

"Well this is interesting," Draco said quietly.

"What?" Ginny's head perked up, "Is their actually something wrong?"

"Well no," Draco said. Her turned and put his wand and the chart on the desk behind him before crossing his arms and looking back to Ginny, "You're pregnant."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ginny asked again. Did he just say she was …?

"You're pregnant," He repeated, "I would say about four weeks, maybe five."

"I wouldn't be able to pin point it," Ginny muttered as a blush crept onto her face.

Draco chuckled, "You really don't have to tell me about that if you don't want to. Seriously fine not knowing that type of information. Are you okay Ginny?" For the first time ever, Ginny Potter had looked scared.

"Yeah," she told him not really certain, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really pregnant?"

"You're really pregnant," He told her watching her face carefully, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ginny said looking up at him. She held a hand out to Draco, thanking him and saying that she would find her way out but not before he pushed several pamphlets into her hand and told her to make sure she came back every six weeks or so for a check-up.

Hermione met her in the waiting room, "Everything good?"

"Yeah. Everything's just fine," Ginny said in a dreamlike state as she passed Hermione with a small smile on her face.

"Wait! What happened?!" Hermione said after her friend. Ginny didn't stop walking. She went straight to the fire place and yelled out her home address. Hermione stopped short looking into the fire place where her friend had just disappeared. Something was up.

* * *

_December 31__st__, 2001_

"You ready to go to this thing Gin?" Harry yelled upstairs knowing his voice would never carry that far. He heard a distant, "I'm coming" from the top floor. He sighed and looked down at Teddy who was playing with edge of his suit. Harry had laughed when Ginny brought that home saying that this year Teddy was coming to the Ministry New Year's Events with them so that when Harry was off talking to the big names of the ministry she could sit in a corner with Teddy and not talk to anyone. To say that she disliked those events was a major understatement.

"Sorry," Ginny said descending the stairs, "I had to make sure I didn't forget this."

Harry looked at the small parcel in her hands, "What's that for?"

"It's for you and I know you will think it's totally cheesy but I can't think of a better way, and believe me I have spent the past three days trying to, and –" Ginny trailed off when she saw the confused look she was getting from Harry. She smiled, stepped closer to him and gave him the present.

Ginny's heart started to pound faster and harder as Harry tore off the wrapping. When he opened the box he looked at Ginny confused. Harry picked up the slier rattle that had been inside the box. He looked at Ginny who was staring right back at him.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said bluntly deciding that it was better that she say it to him. She watched as Harry carefully placed the rattle back in the box before walking over and placing it on the side table. He walked over to his wife, grabbed her by the waist and smashed his lips against hers. It took a few moments for Ginny to register what was happening before her arms snaked their way over his shoulders, her hands in his hair. They broke apart; Harry rested his forehead against hers. They both smiled.

"We're going to have a baby."

* * *

_**Quick shout out to a reader who reviews – WoahEvannaLynch!  
She follows my twitter and she has also read most of my stories and given me feedback, it makes me smile so much when I have regulars that come back and review every second chapter or so! So thank you WoahEvannaLynch, for being an inspiration in this story and helping to keep writing! **_

_**REVIEW – and you can have a tour of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. **_

_**Hogwartslivy xoxo**_


	22. Something's Off

_**Enjoy – Just before you read, I just want to say that all my readers are awesome for sticking with me! **_

_February 2__nd__, 2002_

"Well your blood pressure is normal; it looks like your diet is on track and you've been sleeping enough. I would say that you are very healthy Ginny," Draco smiled, "I was surprised you asked me to be the healer though, after all our history."

"If I kept a grudge against everyone that has pissed me off then Harry wouldn't be standing here right now," Ginny told him honestly. From behind her Harry blushed a deep red and bowed his head.

"Thanks Gin," He muttered.

Today was a lovely Tuesday morning but it was also Ginny's first check up since she saw Draco last time and found out she was pregnant. Ginny had decided that he was her best option when it came to privacy. When she had suggested this to Harry he had not been entirely happy with her decision but agreed anyway. Draco was happy to do the job; he worked alone without any assistant so no fan girls were around them.

"Alright," Draco said, closing the chart, "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, how long can I keep playing quidditch for while I'm pregnant?" Ginny asked. She was nervous about the answer as she wasn't ready to give up her career.

"You should be able to play till about four months as long as you're careful and you don't have any rough play. Take training easy and I recommend that you tell your coach so she can make sure there is a medi-wizard on the site. Just don't push yourself too much."

Ginny nodded her head as Harry took her hand. Draco and Harry engaged in a conversation about her eating habits as Ginny's thoughts began to wander. There was a game this Saturday; should she be playing? She wasn't ready to give up quidditch and by the time the season was done she wouldn't be allowed to play anyway. As Harry continued to talk, Ginny's hands went to her stomach. Inside her right now was a baby, her and Harry's baby. A little bit of both of them.

"You ready babe?" Harry asked her holding his hand out to her. She took it and jumped down off the bed, letting Harry put an arm around her. She cuddled into his side as they said goodbye to Draco and left St Mungo's.

Both Harry and Ginny collapsed on the couch as soon as they got home. Harry called to Kreacher for some sandwiches for lunch.

"Are you playing this weekend then?" Harry asked her pulling her under his arm and kissing her hair. Hi slips rested there as she sighed not knowing the answer just yet.

"I'm not ready to give up just yet. I should be fine for a few more weeks so I'm going to play," She told him as she played with his hands, "Are you okay with that?"

"I guess I have to be. This is your dream," She smiled to yourself, "I can't ask you to give it up if you are still okay to play. You just have to be careful."

"I always am," She felt him scoff and chuckle. She giggled at him before turning around and kissing him. By the time Kreacher had brought them the sandwiches the young couple had ended up looking like two teenagers making out on the couch.

"Come on Gin, could you please just tell us why we are here?" Harry chuckled from the head of the table while George continued to complain to his sister. They had decided, since they knew it was a healthy baby, they now may as well tell their closest friends and siblings. George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione had come for a dinner scheduled out of the blue with the promise to get some important news from Ginny.

"Are you giving up quidditch?" Ginny pretended to look shocked.

"Are you two divorcing?" Harry scowled at Ron.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Hermione said in a quiet voice. Harry tried to hide his smile while Ginny blushed. Angelina screamed and jumped from her seat to hug Ginny. Hermione started by telling her off for not being more careful but after Ginny reminded her that she would be an aunty and maybe even a godmother Hermione joined Angelina in screaming. George and Ron, on the other hand, stared at Harry who cringed under the glares.

"When did this happen?" Ron muttered.

"End of November I guess," Harry said looking cautiously between George and Ron, "Can't really pin point it." To Harry's surprise George burst out laughing. He smacked his fist on the table and bowed his head.

"I better be the godfather or I will never forgive for knocking up my sister while she's so young," George said through his laughter. Harry visibly relaxed before catching Ginny's eye who smiled lightly at him.

The rest of the evening was spent listening to stories from when they were children. Ron, Ginny and George told stories of growing up at the Burrow, Hermione told them of her adventures in muggle primary school, Angelina told them all of her childhood playing quidditch with her dad and Harry would occasionally put in a few moments where he had done accidental magic. Somewhere towards the end of the night, George and Ginny disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm happy for Gin. You obviously love this whole thing, and of course Harry can't stop looking at you," George hugged his little sister, "And I wanted to tell you that if you want to name it, if it's a boy, Fred, then you can. I'm sure he would be so proud of you."

"George," Ginny shook her head looking into big brothers eyes, "I could never imagine naming my child after Fred when it should be your children that carry that name. Plus, I was already thinking James or Sirius, or even William if it's a boy so you have nothing to worry about."

"You are insane to give your kid Sirius' name. I'm sure the namesake will pass on," George told her shaking his head at her suggestions.

"I think we could handle it," She laughed and followed him back to the lounge room. Harry immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered for an explanation for her disappearance. Ginny quietly told him about her and George's conversation. Harry hugged her closer and laughed lightly at the suggestion of naming there could be boy after Sirius. The rest of the evening was easy for the couples and at the end of the evening George and Ron promised to come to the match that Saturday.

* * *

_February 6__th__, 2002 – Match Day_

It was like any other February morning yet as Ginny stood in the middle of the pitch, like she did at the beginning of every match day, she felt something was off. She was extremely aware of the baby growing in her stomach; her hands had been hovering over it since yesterday. While Gwenog was fine with her playing, and had told her that she would have extra help on the ground if needed something still felt very off to Ginny. She had got up this morning, done everything she normally did on a match morning and it was truly a normal morning but she still couldn't help but ask herself; _what could possibly be wrong?_

The VIP boxes were slowly filling up with ministry officials and family of the players. She looked toward where she was sure Harry would be standing with Teddy in his arms, nervously waiting for the game to be over. Ginny could vaguely make out the red hair of her brothers but the thing that caught her attention was that Harry was leaning against the glass looking down directly at her. Again, as she looked up at her husband she felt her stomach flip and that feeling that something was wrong came back. She moved a hand over her stomach before walking off the pitch to the changing room.

Harry stood, an arm leaning over his head against the window of the top box. Ginny looked worried. She walked off the pitch less confident than she normally did. To say that he was nervous for this game was an understatement. He turned back to the rest of the Weasley's in the box. Bill had brought Victoire and the new born Dominique so that Fleur could rest, George and Angelina had come as promised and Ron was just there because he loved quidditch and the fact that the Harpies were playing the Canons meant that he wouldn't miss for anything. Teddy was running around the box being followed by Victoire who was screaming for Teddy to slow down. Everyone seemed so calm, but Harry felt like something was off.

"_And the match is in full swing! Harpies in the lead, 120 to 60! The Canon's being totally crushed today. The Harpies chasers are on fire today, the just won't quit. And Potter takes the Quaffle, passes to Bensons who hands it off to Barriet who throws it hard towards the left hoop and it goes in, 10 TO THE HARPIES. Canons in possession, Woods takes it first and he is screaming down the pitch he passes of Brown and OH Potter slams into him taking the Quaffle for the Harpies."_

Harry cringed as Ginny slammed into one of the Canon chasers taking the Quaffle. A move that would never normally worry him, but in her condition. He wanted so badly to look away but couldn't bear if he missed something. Harry looked towards April praying that she would find the snitch and just end the game.

"_There is no sign of the snitch as of yet but the chasers are going hard from both teams. Keepers are really being kept on their toes today while the beaters are getting a moments rest."_

"She'll be okay Harry. She is careful and she knows what she's doing," Angelina said placing a light hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded but didn't take his eyes off the match. Teddy pulled on Harry's trousers and lifted his hand over his head wanting to be picked up. Harry bent down and pulled the little guy into his arms. Teddy rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"_Potter has the Quaffle, she passes Barriet who weaves through her own beaters and passes back to Potter. Woah, a good smack by the Canon beater there, it's going straight for Potter. She hasn't noticed it yet, She's screaming down the pitch."_

"Is aunt Ginny sick?" He asked.

"No buddy, why would you think that?" Harry said, taking his eyes off the match to look at Teddy.

"Uncle George keeps saying that she needs to be careful," Teddy asked. Harry laughed quietly before looking over at George who was standing closer than he was to the glass and following Ginny's every move.

"Na mate aunt Ginny is just –"

"NO!" George suddenly yelled. Harry looked up to the game in time to see a bludger crash right into Ginny's stomach. She dropped the Quaffle to the ground. A moment of pain flashed across her face before Jane called time on the game. Harry gave Teddy to Ron and told him to keep him there before he rushed out of the box, closely followed by George.

She hadn't seen the bludger coming for her. She had been so focused on getting past their keeper. Why hadn't she seen it? It wasn't a common mistake. It hurt so much. Her feet landing on the ground she immediately dropped her broom and her hands dropped to her stomach. Her knees buckled to the ground, she could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes but she blinked them back. The next thing she knew Gwenog had one of her arms and Jane had the other. They were walking her to the side of the pitch, Ginny looked to see Harry waiting; terror written all over his face. Ginny was carefully placed into his arms. Jane and a reserve chaser shot up into the air to finish the game. Pain shot across her stomach. She doubled over, Harry still trying to hold her up right. Another shot of pain. This was the thing that was off; this is what was worrying her. For a moment she looked Harry in the eyes. She knew her baby was gone.

_**HIDING NOW! I'm Sorry, I really am. Please don't hurt me. If you have seen a timeline you probably could have realised it is a bit soon for Ginny to have a baby. I really truly am sorry. I hope you like the drama though, the plot was really hard for me to write. My mum is a midwife so I have become educated and quite attached to the idea and the reality of babies being born and I have met only a few people that have ever lost. It is so sad. Hopefully I can show you a different point of view in the next chapter and also my own take on what someone would go through when this happens. Again, I'm sorry. Hogwartslivy xo**_


	23. Numb

_**Authors Note at the bottom, enjoy-**_

The physical pain had stopped; the cramps in her stomach, the blood. It was all gone and now she just felt numb.

She wanted to shut it all off, the tears and the pain. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. The days pasted in a blur, turning into weeks. She knew that she should get up and take a shower. That she should answer Teddy when he asked her questions or came to talk to her. She knew that she should look at Harry and let him in because she knew it wasn't his fault.

But she really couldn't.

It just hurt too much. Harry brought her food; he left it on the bedside table but returned two hours later to find it untouched in the same spot. She couldn't really remember the last time she ate, or changed her clothes, or looked at herself in the mirror.

When she slept, it was broken with nightmares. Her screams filled the large house for seconds before Harry wrapped his arms around her. She didn't cry, just kept her eyes closed and her mind blank.

When she did think, she remembered the feeling she had that morning. She relived to match. She relived the pain.

* * *

"She hasn't left that bed in weeks. I'm worried," Harry told George as he passed him the last skiving snack box, "It scares me that she has fallen right back into that pattern. I don't feel like I can bring her back this time."

"You can't think that Harry. She'll get through it, she's strong." With a wave of his wand, George vanished the ladder away.

It was morning. Harry had just dropped Teddy off at his grandmother's when he had decided it was time to get some help from George. Ginny had not moved from her bed in weeks. It wasn't that long but Harry felt like it had been a lifetime. He missed her. She was right there every night but she wouldn't let him kiss her, or touch her. The only small sign that his Ginny was in somewhere still, was when she had nightmares and rolled into Harry's arms unknowingly during the night.

He missed his Ginny.

"She'll get there. It will just take time," George told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before going to unlock the front doors of the shop. Harry nodded his head with a frown on his face.

"Yeah," He said grabbing his bag, "She's strong."

"Bye mate. Good Luck!" George called after him.

* * *

The room was dark. The sun blocked by the heavy curtains that remained closed all day now.

It seemed like a past life that she would go through day-to-day steps to get on with it all. It seemed like so much effort. She remembered the morning routine of getting up just after dawn and pulling the curtains open. She was surrounded by the echo of her own laughter, the memories Harry grabbing her and pulling her back to bed before both of them getting up and parting ways for work. She could almost feel his hands on her body, the smell of him still lingered on her but she couldn't remember the last time she kissed him, or hugged him or even touched him for that matter. He only got into bed after she fell asleep and was already gone when she woke up.

She knew he was trying to give her space but for once she didn't want it. She wanted him to be there while she cried herself to sleep.

Her eyes closed unwillingly. Her body ached from not moving.

"_Harry. I need you. I will always need you." _

The words she had said to him after the war haunted her now. Her mind playing the same thing over and over again; the same reel of images and memories.

Her sitting in front of his fireplace night after night.

Walking around Hogwarts like a Zombie while Luna or Hermione looked on worried.

Harry keeping a tight arm around her waist at functions.

The image of her in front of a mirror, she had lost too much weight back then.

"I won't be that bad again. I won't do that to him."

She spoke out loud. It felt foreign in a way, to talk, after keeping silent for so long. Slowly Ginny moved her legs to the side of the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. The hot water stained her skin red. Her hair felt heavy as she ran her fingers through the long, messy curls.

She felt more alive.

She waited for him on the stairs. Out of their room for the first time in weeks Ginny needed to be wrapped in Harry's arms.

Her pain not gone but dampened, Ginny felt alive once more now. With the end of the season coming up she had wrote to Gwenog and told her she would be fit to play. Training started back tomorrow, but as for tonight, it was about her and Harry and that's it.

Just the two of them.

He got home at six, planning on trying to coax Ginny into eating something finally. With his thoughts on the major case load he had brought home tonight he hadn't noticed her sitting on the stairs as he walked in.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, taking a cautious step towards the person she had missed so much.

Harry wasted no time. Dropping his bag, including the case work, he rushed towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, taking in his scent and feeling his touch again.

She had missed this. She had missed him.

"I love you." He said before catching his lips on hers. The kiss was passionate and Ginny melted into Harry as his grip on her tightened.

His Ginny was back.

* * *

_March 15__th__, 2002_

"WELCOME BACK QUIDDITCH FANS TO ANOTHER MATCH! TODAY WE SEE THE UNBEATABLE HARPIES TAKE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE LADDER CANNONS! GINNY POTTER RETURNS TO PITCH TODAY AFTER BEING IN RECOVERY FROM A HIT TO THE STOMACH IN THE FEBURARY ROUNDS FIVE WEEKS AGO!

IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY SO BRING ON THE MATCH!"

Ginny was nervous. Standing in the locker room not listening to Jane, she weighed the risk of playing again. Nothing had ever scared from the pitch, not one thing but this.

She knew that the risk was gone and that she really shouldn't be worried but she still felt off her game. Even though her team was supportive she still felt anxious.

Harry was nervous. He once again was sat with Ron, Hermione, George and Teddy in his private box watching over the Harpies pitch waiting for the game to start. _Nothing is going to happen, this risk is gone. _He kept repeating the same words to himself over and over again. Trying to convince himself of it.

Teddy tugged on his trousers. He bent down and picked the little boy up into his arms. Teddy clapped enthusiastically as the Harpies team shot out onto the pitch and took their places in the air. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Hermione watching him worriedly.

Ginny took a deep breath as the snitch was released. The bludger's were up and she flinched as one sped past her. Hoping that the other team didn't notice her weakness towards them, she focused on the Quaffle.

She raced forward, stealing it from the air before the Cannons could even react, and she sped down the pitch towards the goals. On either side she was flanked by Jane and Angelina Bensons, her other chasers. Ginny approached the goals lifting her right hand which was clutching the Quaffle. She pelted it through the middle ring soaring past the Cannon Keeper and scoring the first goal of the match.

"AND GINNY POTTER SCORES. LOOKS LIKE SHE'S BACK ON HER A GAME AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS – THE HARPIES WILL ONCE AGAIN BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

* * *

_**HELLO READERS – **_

_**Wow, it has been a long time! I'm so sorry! **_

_**I've been so busy with school and my drama production that I really just haven't had time for fanfiction, BUT not anymore! **_

_**I'm on holidays for another week and a bit in which you will hopefully get a few more chapters! **_

_**Hopefully you are okay with this chapter. I feel that I didn't put my best effort into and some might be disappointed in Ginny's depression description but not to worry, not to worry – more drama coming soon. **_

_**Next Chapter will most likely but FLUFF! Just because I feel I need to show some cute moments between Harry/Ginny/Teddy!**_

_**LAST THING – **_

_**Visit my blog - . /**_

_**I will be posting my favourite stories throughout the weekend! **_

_**REVIEW – and you can have a free Meal and Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.**_

_**Hogwartslivy xo**_


	24. Almost

_**Follow My Twitter - hogwartslivy**_

_**Visit My Blog – . /**_

_April 2__nd__, 2002._

The Burrow was still standing. It was the same Burrow, the same family home that she grew up in but Ginny felt so different being here. So much in her had changed, her life had changed.

Tonight was a family dinner. Ginny found herself waiting for Harry to apparate in front of the gate with Teddy. She couldn't go into this place where she had been so happy as a girl, growing up, without Harry. She needed him for this.

She heard a pop and felt Harry's arm slid around her waist. She felt Teddy grab on to her. Looking over at Harry and Teddy, she saw the love and worry mixed up in the green eyes of her husband. Teddy reached out his hand to her.

"Aun' Gin," Ginny smiled at him and took him in her arms. The three of them made their way to the outdoor tables that were set up. Teddy squirmed in Ginny's arms before she set him down carefully on the ground. As soon as he was steady on his feet the four-year-old sprinted towards the mass of people standing around the tables.

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's waist, "Gin, if you don't feel like you can do this, I will grab Teddy and we can go home right now."

"I'm alright," Ginny told him, "I'm fine."

"Who are trying to convince, me or you?" Ginny smiled as Harry pulled her closer to his side and kissed her forehead.

"Ginny, Harry! When this little monster attached himself to my leg I knew you must be here. How are you little sister?" Charlie Weasley came into view, walking towards them with Teddy in his arms. Harry shot Ginny a look before taking Teddy and walking away from the siblings.

"Hi, Charlie." She said into his shoulder after being pulled into a hug.

"You okay, baby sister?" Charlie put a hand on either side of her face, watching it carefully.

"I'm _fine._ Why does everyone think I'm going to break into a million pieces?" Ginny stepped out of Charlie's grip. He looked at her, pity written all over his face.

"You've been to hell and back, _again. _I'm worried about you," Charlie pulled his sister into another hug, "I'm not around much so I'm trying to make up for…is it working?"

_Typical Charlie, getting serious then making a joke _Ginny thought. She smiled up at him before lightly kissing his cheek and leading the way over to the table area. She instantly spotted Harry, holding Teddy who was sporting his favourite blue hair, standing with Fleur.

Then it hit her.

Fleur must have had her baby.

And she had missed it.

Harry smiled at her over Fleur's shoulder, making Fleur turn to face her. In her arms was a small pink bundle. Ginny could just make out the tuft of blonde hair poking out the top. As she got closer, she saw the tiny features of the little baby girl.

"Ginny, 'zis is Dominique," Fleur told her. Ginny hadn't noticed the tear that was falling down her cheek until Harry lifted a hand and wiped it away for her, "Would you like to hold her?"

Ginny didn't know what to say, or if she could say anything. She simply nodded her head before the bundle was carefully placed in her arms. Harry's arm curled around her waist, holding her with a tight grip and he watched Ginny's face carefully as she held the small baby.

"You will be 'ze godmother yes?" Fleur spoke, Ginny barely heard her. She was lost in the child's features. The nose that looked so much like Bill's, the wisp of hair poking out the top of the blanket, the eyes that were the same colour and shape as Fleur's. It was easy to get lost in the child's face.

"Gin?" Bill's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up into his scarred face and felt hot tears blinding her vision. She would not cry. It wasn't the time for her tears. She quickly, but carefully placed Dominique back into Fleur's arm and made her way quickly into the house, passing through the kitchen, past her mother without even a hello and made her way up to her old bedroom. After quietly closing the door she moved to the bed. Sitting down, putting her head in her hands, Ginny took a deep breath. She thought she could do this; that she was ready to face the others in her family that seemed to be popping out kids without another thought. She had almost had that.

_Almost. _

She had been fine. Good. She was nearly back to normal, but from one simple moment and a few words from her sister-in-law brought the carefully built walls crumbling to the ground all too quickly. This wasn't her. She was stronger than this and she knew that but it was too much, too soon.

The door edged open and Harry's face appeared. He watched his wife's shoulders shake. Wishing he could take it all away he made his way to the bed and sat beside his wife. He placed a cautious hand on her leg. She looked at him; the tears had made evident streaks down her cheeks. In seconds, she had her face nestled in his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. He lowered them carefully to be lying on the single bed. Her body was curved to his and she took deep calming breaths.

Once her breathing was steady, Harry moved slightly so his forehead was touching hers. He watched her eyes as they fluttered open staring up into his.

"You okay babe?" He asked in less than a whisper.

Ginny just shook her head, taking yet another deep breath.

"Just breathe Gin." Harry pulled her, if possible, closer to him. She was still shaking lightly.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could say without breaking down into tears. She felt weak again. Harry rolled onto his back letting Ginny's head rest on his chest. He stroked her back trying to keep the calm that seemed to be starting to take control of her body.

"I thought… I wanted…I'm not ready to be here." Ginny took another deep breath as Harry pulled his arms tighter. He kissed her hair.

"It will get better. Eventually, it will be easier but maybe for now it's just too hard to see Fleur with a baby just yet." He told her in a quiet voice.

"Just being back here… it's where I grew up, where I was happy a child…I had already…I had imagined already what our…what he would be…but that's all gone now." This time it was Harry's turn to take the deep breath.

Of course they had both thought about it. What their baby would look like. If he or she would have Raven or Red hair, whether they would have Harry's eyes, or maybe Ginny's smile. Harry had already imagined taking their kid flying when he or she was ready. He had imagined this whole life that they would never have with this child.

"I know you did. I did too," Harry said to her, "But Ginny, that baby…_our baby…_he or she –"

"He." Ginny said, cutting him off.

"Huh?"

"It was a boy. I could just feel it. Mum always said that she felt different with me and that's why she knew I was a girl." Ginny looked at Harry, squeezing his hand, wanting him to go on.

"This baby wasn't meant to be." He finished. Kissing her forehead again, he added, "But when we're ready it will happen again. Then we can protect it with everything we have."

"Yeah." Ginny told him closing her eyes again. She took one more deep breath.

"Unca Harry, Aun' Gin?" Ginny's eyes snapped open as she felt Harry move to look at his godson standing in the doorframe.

"Ted? How'd you get up the stairs buddy?" Harry asked, sitting up and taking Ginny with him, who wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. Holding her arms out for Teddy and unsteadily walked over to them. She lifted him onto the bed and cuddled him into her chest.

"I cw'imbed. I missed you gwuys." Teddy fisted Ginny's jumped as he clung to her.

"We missed you too bud." Harry ruffled the boy's hair before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Why you sad aun' Gin?" Ginny let out a small laugh. Teddy had no idea what had happened. He simply went on about his day, expecting that every day would be the same.

Harry laughed a bit too loudly before eyeing Ginny, "Aun' Gin and I lost something very important Ted. It's upsetting but we're both gunna be okay after a little time."

"We can find it then! I'm a great finder, I find lots of things." Ginny smiled at the little boy she loved so much.

"Sorry Ted but this thing is kinda gone forever but thank you for offering. It was very sweet of you." Teddy looked from Ginny to Harry then back to Harry. He then crawled from Ginny's lap to Harry's. At the same time his blue hair changed to a Raven black. Ginny moved closer to her boys. _Her _boys.

If anyone else had opened the door at that moment, they wouldn't be able to tell that Harry and Ginny weren't the parents of the little Raven haired boy sitting on Harry's lap. They smiled down at him, ruffled his hair and had a conversation about why Ginny had been sad. He was far too little to understand that Ginny had lost something precious to him. He asked continually if he could help find it.

As she sat there, Ginny wondered about what she had lost. Yes, she had lost her baby but like Harry had said to her, it just wasn't meant to be and sometime it would be and then it would be time for them. She still had her Teddy and Harry. She still had two of the most important things in her life. Harry, being her saviour and her life support; he helped her breath when it was too hard to do it on her own. Teddy, keeping the light in her life shining brightly. She had a feeling that as Dominique began to grow she would also keep her on her toes and feeling alive.

While she wanted a child of her own, something that was her and something that was Harry, she also felt that she could finally come to terms with what she already had. If she couldn't be a mother just yet, then she would have to settle being the best damn godmother ever. Finally, she was okay with that.

_**REVIEW- and you can have a signed picture from any quidditch player for FREE!**_

_**hogwartslivy xo**_


End file.
